The nights
by Sivonney Griffin
Summary: Sakura es una adolescente que esta por iniciar su primer año de preparatoria, pero qué pasará cuando conozca al misterioso Shaoran Li. Una historia de amor y magia. Es mi primer fanfic, los invito a que lean y me den una oportunidad
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO UNO

SAKURA

Despierto con la canción "The nights" de mi DJ favorito Avicii, desde el día que la escuche por primera vez no he parado de reproducirla; lo mismo me sucedió con "Wake me up" y "Don´t you worry child, son mis tres canciones favoritas, no por el ritmo que tienen sino por la letra. Siempre he pensado que cada canción es una historia sobre la vida de alguien, y que en algún momento alguna canción encajará perfecto a lo que tú sientes, piensas o quieres expresar.

Mientras estoy bajo el agua caliente que cae sobre mi cuerpo canto como si fuera la protagonista del video, me imagino que soy yo la que hace todas esas actividades:

"_He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind_

_So live a life you will remember."_

_My father told me when I was just a child_

_These are the nights that never die_

_My father told me"_

Justo cuando termina la canción me envuelvo en mi bata de baño, tomo mi celular y me dirijo a mi habitación para alistarme, sé que mi shampoo y jabón quedaron impresionados con mi voz y aunque no hablen ni digan nada piensan que soy una profesional.

Mientras bajo las escaleras, un aroma delicioso penetra en mi nariz y como me lo esperaba mi papá está preparando el desayuno Horcates y chocomilk, siempre hace eso todos los años al inicio del año escolar y se lo agradezco ya que estos días suelo extrañar a mi mamá. Mi madre murió cuando Toya y yo teníamos 9 años fue un golpe duro para todos, pero más para mí padre, y aunque él no lo diga sé que esas lágrimas y sollozos que escucho de vez en cuando es él que platica con ella, para contarle como va todo o solo para pedirle consejos en cuanto a cómo ser buen padre y madre a la vez.

Mi papá nos sirve el desayuno y nos incita a dar todo en lo que él llama "La selva del saber" siempre que dice eso mi risa sobresale y me siento como cuando iba a la primaria, al terminar nos dice que el levantará la mesa y que nos podemos ir, a lo que Toya agradece y corre a su habitación por su mochila, yo vacilo un poco con mi último trozo de hotcake mientras mi padre me da una mirada de ánimo y un abrazo cargado de amor con una buena dosis de tranquilidad, mientras susurra en mi oído "Recuerda que el cielo tiene un plan para ti" a lo que sonrío y me despido de él.

Este es mi primer año de preparatoria, pero para Toya es el último, mi hermano, él sólo es mayor que yo por 2 años, no es mucho pero se lo toma muy enserio al ser su única hermana. Mientras conduce rumbo al colegio, voy pensado en las palabras que dijo mi papá "El cielo tiene un plan para ti", siempre he creído que hay un plan para cada uno de nosotros, pero, cuál es el mío, siempre he intentado saber que es mi misión en la vida pero nunca encuentro respuesta a esa pregunta, justo cuando intento repasar mis pensamientos Toya realiza una parada en la esquina del colegio, donde espera a sus amigos.

A veces observo a mi hermano, me gustaría ser tan segura como él por eso debe ser el capitán del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria y que decir de las chicas, tiene muchas admiradoras. Cuando despierto de mis pensamientos veo que llegan los gemelos Yue y Yukito Tsukichiro, ambos son altos, de piel blanca, con un cabello plateado que hace resplandecer esos ojos color gris que tienen, aunque son parecidos físicamente en lo personal son muy diferentes; Yue es muy frio y selectivo mientras que Yukito es amable y generoso, los conozco porque son amigos de mi hermano desde que tengo uso de razón, los saludo con la mano y ellos se acercan para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla. Afortunadamente no tuvimos que esperar mucho porque enseguida llegaron los primos Reed, Spinell y Kerberos Clow, seguidos de Rika y Chiharu las novias de los últimos dos mencionados, Rika se veía espectacular con su nuevo corte de cabello y sus mechas californianas, ni hablar de Chiharu ese tono de tinte y su bronceado perfecto hizo que Kerberos al verla se le pusiera la cara como todo un chico enamorado y en sus ojos pude notar ese amor que él le tiene a ella, por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar cuando noté que estaba entre puros chicos mayores de último año y peor aún… los "populares" del colegio.

Noté que Yue le dijo algo a Toya y enseguida subieron todos a sus carros para entrar al parking del instituto, como era de esperarse ellos tenían apartado un lugar especial y ahí fue cuando me sentí mucho más pequeña que hace unos minutos, al salir del carro pude notar un mundo de gente, jamás pensé que llegara a haber tantos alumnos pude notar que realmente era como en las películas norteamericanas donde se podían ver los grupos sociales dentro de una escuela y así fue, al voltear pude observar a los emos, músicos, nerds, hippies, pero justo sentados sobre sus carros había un grupo de chicos que no sabía realmente a que status pertenecían. Los miré por un tiempo hasta que lo vi a él alto, cuerpo atlético, piel morena clara, cabello alborotado color castaño obscuro y unos ojos que estoy segura que podría perderme en ellos con tan sólo una mirada, vestía unos jeans obscuros, una camisa de gancho blanca y encima una de cuatros rojos con negro, jamás en mi vida pensé que viera a un chico tan guapo, no sé si fui obvia o sintió mi mirada pero él volteo hacia mí y en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban y deje de escuchar a la multitud por un segundo, ahora comprendía a las princesa de Disney y la frase "siento que estoy volando por las nubes".

Todo me parecía un sueño hasta que sentí unas manos que me abrazaban por detrás, era Tomo yo Daidouji mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes, esa fue la primera vez que desee que Tomoyo no me hablara pero no podía ser grosera con ella y mucho menos hoy que era el día mas importante para ella, ya que según ella empezábamos una nueva etapa en nuestra vida. La salude rápidamente pero cuando quise voltear ya no estaba, ni siquiera estaban sus amigos, sentí una punzada en mi estómago y por un momento pensé que talvez lo había imaginado.

Toya no se nos acercó y nos dijo que debíamos ir al auditorio para escuchar las palabras de bienvenida junto con las indicaciones, a lo que caminamos detrás de mi hermano y sus amigos, mientras los seguíamos noté que todos en la escuela los miraban como si fueran estrellas de cine, pero era de esperarse ese grupito estaba formado por los más guapos y mejores deportistas de la escuela sin mencionar que las porristas estaban incluidas en él. Tomoyo tomó mi mano y me dijo que no me preocupara que simplemente este era un día para disfrutar juntas; al entrar al auditorio saludé a Eriol Hiragizawua él es el hermanastro de Tomoyo su mamá de Tomoyo se casó con su papá de Eriol cuando eran pequeños y a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre se quieren y se cuidan como si lo fueran en realidad. Eriol es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, él es alto de piel nivea, con unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, además es todo un sueño de hombre, estoy segura que él sería con la única persona con la que podría salir sin que Toya lo asesinara.

Las palabras del Director son bastante cortas pero muy emotivas, nos exhorta a ser buenos estudiantes y disfrutar cada momento mientras aun somos jóvenes, ya que esta etapa jamás la volveremos a repetir. Después de la bienvenida nos dan indicaciones sobre las clases, los horarios y hacia donde debemos dirigirnos para organizar todo esto. Tomoyo y yo caminamos al aula de asesoría y armamos nuestros horarios tratando de quedar juntas en todas las clases posibles y gracias al cielo lo conseguimos, excepto en las clases optativas ya que ella eligió artes y yo deportes; pero solo serán dos horas separadas por día, no creo que pase nada relevante en tan poco tiempo.

Al terminar la hora que nos dieron para armar nuestro horario suena el timbre indicando que debemos ir al salón para nuestra clase correspondiente, al revisar mi horario noto que es historia, siempre me ha gustado la historia así que al menos este día no empezó tan mal, veo que Toya y sus amigos se nos acercan y me dice que nos veremos en el receso, a lo que yo asiento y me despido con un abrazo y escucho un "buena suerte, sabes que estoy orgulloso", cuando nos separamos Eriol y Yukito se acercan y nos dice que también asistirán a esa clase, por lo que Tomoyo brinca de emoción al saber que tendremos a dos chicos guapos que conocemos en nuestra clase. Al entrar al salón, Eriol y Yuki nos jalan las sillas para que nos sentemos; por un momento pensé que me sentaría con Tomoyo, pero se de sobra que está enamorada de Yukito desde hace tiempo por lo que no me opongo cuando Eriol me dice que me siente junto a él, al principio veo todas las miradas de las chicas sobre Tomoyo y yo, pero después Eriol toma mi mano y me dice con una sonrisa que no haga caso y comienza a platicarme cosas que debo saber de la escuela; no pasan ni 2 min cuando el profesor entra y da la bienvenida presentándose de una manera muy educada, luego comienza una dinámica donde debes decir tu nombre, yo soy la última en presentarme así que tomo aire y con el rubor de mejillas hasta la frente digo mi nombre Sakura Kinomoto, escucho muchos murmullos y veo que las miradas se dirigen así donde estoy yo, por un momento creí que era por mí, hasta que sentí una presencia detrás.

Cuando di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, me quede echa piedra cuando pude darme cuenta que era él, el chico del estacionamiento; por un momento intente sentarme pero no lo pude hacer ya que él me tomó de la mano y dijo: Mucho gusto Sakura, Mi nombre es Shaoran Li…


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia.

CAPITULO DOS

SAKURA

Shaoran Li… Shaoran Li… Shaoran Li

Su nombre, sus ojos, su aroma, esa sonrisa ladina que dejaban ver unos dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos. Cuando mis neuronas habían hecho click y me disponía contestarle, sentí las manos de Eriol posesivamente sobre mí, noté el rostro preocupado de Tomoyo y a Yukito de pie tratando de interponerse entre los dos.

-No te acerques a ella Li- escuche que Eriol decía en un tono celoso y extremadamente protector, jamás lo había visto así, fijé mis ojos en Shaoran quien lo retaba con la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño. Todo el salón estaba en silencio, mirando expectante la discusión que se llevaba a cabo, para mi gran suerte el profesor Tamaka decidió intervenir separando a ambos y pidiendo que tomaran asiento, la clase de historia transcurrió con normalidad, pero todo el tiempo pude sentir una mirada sobre mí, así que rogué a todos los ángeles que esto se terminara rápido; al sonar la campana Eriol me tomó de la mano y me condujo por los pasillos hasta mi siguiente clase.

Mientras iba saliendo del aula, noté que Shaoran me veía con una mirada profunda y seria, sentí unos escalofríos que me recorrían el cuerpo… -Discúlpame- por un momento había olvidado que Eriol me llevaba de la mano y en ese momento me solté de su agarre. Discúlpame Sakura no quise ponerme así, oí decir una vez más, a lo que sólo pude darle una sonrisa y decirle que no se preocupara. Cuando terminé de decir eso la campana sonó y tuve que entrar a mi clase de literatura, Tomoyo me tomó del brazo diciéndome con su sutil tono de voz -tienes al "bad boy" impactado- cuando dijo vi a Shaoran sentado en el último pupitre junto a la ventana, no pude evitar sonrojarme y mirar hacia otro lado.

-¡Buenos días alumnos! Soy la profesora Miroki seré su maestra de literatura- miré a la dama que estaba parada frente a mí, era pequeña, regordeta y gesticulaba más que un mimo. Toda mi sonrisa cambio cuando mencionó la palabra "Trabajo por binas", por un momento pensé que estaba en una montaña rusa, pues mi estómago dio un vuelco de 360°, y lo peor fue cuando mencionó "apellidos", no quería que me tocara con Shaoran, él me inspiraba sentimientos que jamás había sentido y eso me estaba empezando a dar miedo. –Señorita Kinomoto- levanté mi mano para que pudiera ubicarme –Usted trabajará con el joven…- mi corazón se detuvo y cerré mis ojos – Koga Kiyozo- miré a la parte trasera del salón, Koga era un chico alto de ojos dorados y cabello negro, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla, camisa negra pegada al cuerpo y unas botas jeep; cuando nos asignaron un lugar para ambos, miré con quien había quedado Shaoran, al parecer lo habían emparejado con un chico llamado Yamasaki, no pude evitar sentirme aliviada, aunque aún no me explicaba el porqué.

-No te preocupes por Shaoran, estará bien Yama es amigo nuestro- dijo Koga sentado despreocupadamente mirando a los susodichos. No sé porque hoy no podía ser un día normal y lo peor porque no podía decir ninguna palabra, así que solo lo miré y atendí a la maestra.

Al final de la clase, giré mi cara hacia el lado derecho y la mirada de Shaoran se encontró con la mía, y justo en ese momento la campanilla sonó. Tomoyo gritó mi nombre y salimos a nuestras siguientes clases. Física y química, pasaron demasiado rápido, cuando menos me lo esperaba la hora de almorzar ya había llegado. Salimos juntas hacia el comedor mientras Tomy me pasaba el brazo por el cuello y no paraba de hablar de lo emocionante que estaba siendo el día de hoy, entrando al gran salón ubique rápidamente a Toya quien nos hacía señas para dirigirnos a su mesa, dude por un segundo, pero no pude negarme pues sabía que sino iba mi hermano vendría por mí y eso sería vergonzoso.

Una vez sentadas en las mesas empezaron las presentaciones, nunca imagine que Toya tuviera un círculo de amigos tan amplio, siempre pensé que solo se llevaba con Eriol, los gemelos Tsukishiro y los primos Clow, pero hoy conocí a chicas que parecían salidas de la fábrica de Barbie y chicos que seguramente eran como un sueño salido de una película. Por un momento mire a Tomoyo y pude ver que ella encajaba perfectamente a ahí, mi amiga era hermosa, piel tan blanca que parecía porcelana, siempre traía el cabello perfectamente planchado, y su manera de ser tan segura hacia que fácilmente entrara en las conversaciones. Jamás me había sentido más fuera de lugar, este no era mi mundo y sin duda nunca lo iba a ser.

Estaba sentada entre mi hermano y Eriol, quienes platicaban muy amenamente cuando algo llamo mi atención, al principio no sabía quiénes eran pero no tuve que indagar mucho ya que enseguida divisé a Shaoran seguido de un grupo de chicos y algunas chicas, lo que hizo que mi cara se pusiera seria y tuve miedo que alguna de ellas fuera la novia de Shaoran.

–Ellos son los Li, pequeña Sakura- me dijo Yukito sacándome de mis pensamientos, las chicas son Mikomi, Dayla, Marcil y Meilin, son alumnas de segundo año, de los chicos está Ariel y Markos de primer año; Hoyo, Miles y Dariol son de segundo año y por ultimo Charly, Moily y el famosísimo Shaoran, todos ellos son familia una familia numerosa. A se me olvidaba Koga y Yamasaki también son del clan Li, Koga es novio de Meilin y Yamasaki de Dayla.

Mi mirada se posó en la mesa situada a unas cuantas de donde estaba, pero Koga se percató de ello y vi cómo le susurró algo al oído a Meilin a lo que ella volteo a verme y miró a Shaoran quien también me veía con una sonrisa en los labios. No sé porque sentí mi cara arder y como por arte de magia la felicidad llegó a mí, hasta que Toya arruinó mi momento.

-Eriol me dijo lo que sucedió en la mañana, Li no es una buena persona así que evita acercarte a él o a cualquiera de ellos-dijo con voz autoritaria, quería preguntarle porque me decía eso, pero en ese momento una oí una voz en mi mente que decía: -"¿Qué pasa cerezo?"- en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mentalmente dije "¿Shaoran?", era la voz de Shaoran, sé que solo la había escuchado una vez pero estaba segura que era él, así que volví a mirar a la mesa de los Li.

Shaoran estaba mirándome con cara de sorpresa, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero debía averiguarlo. Así que me levante con la excusa de ir al tocador y justo cuando caminaba nuevamente la voz volvió a sonar en mi cabeza -¿A dónde vas Cerezo?- reí disimuladamente y sin mirar hacia atrás dije mentalmente –Si quieres saber, sólo sígueme Li-.


	3. Chapter 3

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia.

CAPITULO TRES

SAKURA

Salí caminando de la cafetería, pero mi mente no dejaba de crear nuevas hipótesis. Si el amor se manifestaba de esta manera ahora entendía porque todos parecían tontos cuando estaban enamorados, pero, el amor no producía telepatía o ¿sí? … iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fijé hacia donde caminaba, hasta que me topé con una puerta la cual daba a los jardines del colegio, sabía que era mi primer día y por lo tanto no conocía bien las instalaciones, pero jamás había visto un lugar que me produjera tanta paz, seguí mi camino hasta sentarme debajo de un árbol de ahuehuete que estaba justo aun lado de un pequeño riachuelo.

Cuando me senté, cerré mis ojos y me coloqué mis audífonos, apreté el botón de play para que la canción de Paradise empezara a sonar, creo que había encontrado mi lugar dentro del colegio y para mi buena suerte no había nadie ya que todos estaban en el comedor, a pesar de sentirme relajada no pude evitar sentirme ansiosa por lo que mentalmente había dicho hace unos minutos. Qué haría si de verdad Li me había seguido. Justo como si lo estuviera llamando, alguien tomó asiento junto de mí y me quitó un audífono… no quería mirar, me sentía nerviosa y sumamente feliz, no podía creerlo era Shaoran, estaba junto a mí, así que me armé de valor, gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y al abrir mis ojos vi a…

-¡Eriol!- dije con voz un tanto decepcionada y nerviosa -¿qué…. qué haces aquí?- le pregunté intentado ver si Shaoran no estaba cerca de ahí. Eriol me vio con una mirada llena de ternura y tomó una de mis manos diciéndome que me había seguido hasta aquí porque no quería que me fuera a perder ya que era mi primer día, pero al verme sentada tan tranquila no pudo resistirse a pasar un momento a solas conmigo. Sabía que él siempre había sido un chico muy lindo, tierno, pero sobre todo alguien que desde que me conoció, me había cuidado. No pude evitar sentirme un poco feliz, talvez no era Li pero Eriol era un amigo al que le tenía un gran cariño.

-Sakura, ya que estamos solos, quisiera decirte porque me puse así en la clase de historia- dijo con el ceño fruncido pero con voz tranquila- yo solo asentí y le dije lo que Toya me comentó, me miró pero esta vez sus ojos se veían mas azules que de costumbre –Li es de la misma generación que todos nosotros, desde que iniciamos pudimos notar que era un estudiante sobresaliente, no solo en lo intelectual sino también en lo físico. Toya y yo nos decidimos por futbol, los gemelos se fueron a Tenis y los primos Clow optaron por básquetbol; de ahí que ahora los grupos deportivos estén tan unidos ahora- hizo una pausa y tomó una de mis manos mientras jugaba con ella- Al mes de estar en la prepa los que optamos por deportes debemos hacer pruebas físicas para poder entrar a un equipo deportivo, el último día se dan a conocer los resultados, conforme estés en la lista puedes ir escogiendo… ahí comenzó todo Li fue el primero en todas las categorías, pero no quiso unirse a ningún equipo, Charly y Moily quedaron entre los primeros 10 alumnos junto con nosotros, pero al igual que su primo no se unieron a ningún deporte. El tiempo pasó y Tamara la capitana de las porristas empezó a salir con Toya, tu hermano estaba muy emocionado con ella, hasta que un día la encontró besándose con Li en el laboratorio; él termino con ella en ese momento y se agarró a golpes con Shaoran. Nosotros al enterarnos de eso tomamos cartas en el asunto y constantemente lo retábamos a que nos hiciera frente en algún partido, pero él siempre se negó o simplemente nos ignoraba, hasta que sus primas entraron a la prepa, ahí fue donde Yue, Toya y Reed formularon un plan para enamorarlas y luego dejarlas, pues sabemos de sobra que las mujeres en la familia Li son sobreprotegidas pero también muy queridas para sus primos, pero las cosas no salieron tan bien, Yukito te platico que son 4 las que estudian aquí, pero no te dijo que hubo una que se fue, ella se llama Mitzuki es la hermana de Shaoran-

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos lunas… claro Mitzuki, Toya tenia fotos de ellos juntos e inclusive tenía una caja donde guardaba todo lo relacionado a esa chica. Ahora iba entendiendo más, así que le puse atención a lo que Eriol me seguía contando

– Ellos de verdad se enamoraron -Eriol tomó aire y con voz triste dijo- pero alguien le dijo a Shaoran lo del plan y ahí se vino todo abajo, en especial cuando Mitzuki le confesó a su hermano que estaba profundamente enamorada de Toya, pero como Shaoran sabía que sólo las estaban usando, se puso como loco e inclusive en medio de una final se apareció y exhibió a tu hermano, no conforme con lo que dijo lo retó en ese momento. Imagínate todo el equipo de la prepa contra uno, obviamente todos aceptamos pero fue el peor error que cometimos, él nos dio una paliza, nadie se la podía quitar… el espectáculo de medio tiempo fuimos nosotros. También reto a los Tsukishiro y los Clow públicamente. Ya te imaginaras cual fue el resultado- Eriol se rio de manera amarga- Un chico dejo en ridículo a los equipos de Fut, básquet y tenis, pero todos sabíamos que el problema era con Toya-

En esa parte de la historia yo estaba muy impresionada, mi hermano enamorado de la hermana de Li, tomé aire y le pregunte a Eriol si sabía que había pasado después.

-Toya busco a Mitzuki, pero Shaoran se la negó… hasta que un día ella apareció en la escuela y le dijo que sabía lo del plan, por más que él quiso aclararle no pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión y luego ella… ella le dijo que la habían comprometido y que aceptó. Después nos enteramos que la sacaron de la escuela y nunca volvimos a saber nada de ella. Las cosas con Li se calmaron o eso pensamos, hasta el día de la final de Tenis ¿recuerdas? Tú viniste con nosotros, ahí Shaoran te vio y luego amenazó a Toya diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, "hermana por hermana"- No podía creerlo entonces sólo era una venganza para él, por eso las miradas y la presentación en historia, él sólo quería empezar a poner en plan su patética venganza. Me sentí como una tonta, sentí un hueco en el pecho pero aguanté mis ganas de llorar, agradecí a Eriol por ponerme al tanto de todo y por cuidarme siempre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Fue muy poco el abrazo que compartimos. La campanilla sonó, Eriol me abrazó y nos fuimos juntos a buscar a mi hermano, pasé enfrente de la mesa de Shaoran, él no estaba ahí. En las otras clases, lo vi pero tomé fuerza de voluntad para no mirarlo, no iba a caer, él no se iba a burlar de mí y mucho menos le daría la satisfacción de hacer sufrir a Toya.

Al llegar a mi casa, lloré, como podía ser tan tonta, enamorarme de una persona el primer día de clases cómo podía ser eso. Me quedé dormida… Al otro día me paré delante del espejo y me miré; talvez no era tan guapa como Tomoyo pero "el cielo tiene un plan para mí" y lo iba a averiguar, era Sakura Kinomoto…

Al llegar a la escuela me propuse ignorar a todos los Li pero en especial a él, en todas las clases evitaba mirar a donde estaba y en la cafetería intentaba estar cerca de mi hermano, aunque Eriol siempre buscaba una excusa para hacerme reír y estar a mi lado… el segundo día de clases fue mucho mejor que el primero pero más que nada empecé a sentirme bien y eso ni Shaoran Li lo iba a fastidiar…

¡Buenas noches! Estoy muy contenta, pues he recibido mis primeros comentarios…

*Le doy las gracias a:

**Roxelanali:** por ser la primera que comentó, muchas gracias!

**Sofitkm**

**Vero**

**Sakura Kinomoto 24**

**Nachita Cortes **

**Guest**

A todas ustedes les agardesco mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia pero sobre todo que me hayan escrito un comentario… espero que este fanfic les siga gustando mucho y que me apoyen escribiendo si les gustó o que no les gustó.

Un abrazo psicológico y mil gracias chicas!

**Sivoney Griffin**


	4. Chapter 4

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO CUATRO

SHAORAN

Hoy me levanté a las cuatro de la mañana, junto con mis primos recibo un entrenamiento exhaustivo que consiste en la práctica de varias disciplinas deportivas y artes marciales. Por ser el mayor, siempre me han exigido el doble que ha ellos… Mi nombre es Shaoran Li soy un hechicero descendiente de Merlín, y futuro jefe del Clan Li de China.

Siempre me he distinguido por ser una persona reservada, fría y sería. Suelo burlarme de la gente que alardea ser la mejor pero cuando se enfrentan a mí procuro borrarles sus sonrisitas socarronas; a pesar de ser el primero en las pruebas deportivas no elegí unirme a ningún equipo, ya que odio las etiquetas. En mi familia tenemos un lema "Familia antes que corazón" y así siempre ha sido para mí, intento proteger a todos mis seres queridos especialmente a las mujeres de mi familia.

Sé que en la prepa nos llaman los Li; al principio me molestó pero después empecé tomar todo con calma y a regocijarme de la fama que poseo. "Bad boy" así he escuchado que me llaman algunos, talvez el ignorar a todos, llegar tarde a las clases o no entrar y bajar de su nube a cualquier fanfarrón ha contribuido a darme ese apodo. Y como todos los días encuentro notas en mi casillero de algunas chicas que quieren acercarse a mí, no es novedad que tres veces a la semana rechace invitaciones o declaraciones de amor por parte de las niñas de la prepa, es algo que no me gusta hacer pero debo hacerlo para no crearles falsas esperanzas.

-Veo que las cartas de amor no paran de llegar, seguramente por ser el primer mes de clases la mayoría son de las niñas de primero- escuche decir a mi prima Meilin, venia de la mano con Koga quien me lanzaba una mirada de "por favor ayuda", miré a la pareja delante de mí Meilin nunca iba a cambiar siempre decía cosas con el fin de molestarme, justamente cuando le iba a contestar escuche unas risas y no pude evitar mover mi cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, Toya venia caminando junto con los Clow pero yo buscaba a la dueña de los ojos verdes –Con que Kinomotina no te hace caso heee… ya te dije primito sólo dime y nosotras podemos entrar en acción- Mi mirada regresó a mi prima quien al verme con el ceño fruncido me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente de ahí con su novio junto de ella.

Un mes… tenía un mes que Sakura no me dirigía la palabra, me ignoraba y ni siquiera me miraba, todos los días la observaba llegar y aunque llegara con los populares yo sabía que no era su mundo, últimamente Eriol había estado mucho tiempo con ella; la llevaba a sus clases, comían juntos en receso, en deportes intentaba siempre hablar con ella e inclusive y para terminar iban dos días seguidos que la acompañaba a su casa caminando ya que el muy inútil de Toya debía horas de servicio por haberse saltado dos clases de "Diez" la materia más fácil y aburrida del mundo entero. A veces me pregunto como Dios deja nacer personas como él, talvez si las desapareciera el mundo funcionaria mejor; pero como eso no iba a suceder caminé hacia mi salón.

No estaba enamorado de Sakura, quien podría enamorarse en un día… aparte el amor es algo banal y tonto, sin mencionar que Sakura Kinomoto era la chica más despistada de todo el mundo, varias veces he tenido que usar mi magia para evitar que tropieza, caiga encima de algo o que alguien se le acerque, esto último me divertía hacerlo cada vez que algún chico la miraba o intentaba acercársele, bastaba con mover mi mano para que se tropezaran, sus hojas salieran volando, se golpearan con los lokers o mi favorita, las ganas de soltar algún gas llegaran de manera instantánea y con mucha fuerza. Y aunque me ignoraba, yo siempre me la pasaba observándola.

Por un momento pensé que ella era la persona destinada para mí, pues no sé si fue mi imaginación pero el primer día pude comunicarme con ella mentalmente, y según mis enseñanzas sólo con la persona cuyo hilo del destino esté unido al mío, podía hacer esa conexión. Ese día la seguí hasta los jardines de la escuela pero el imbécil de Eriol me ganó y se sentó junto de ella, le tomó la mano y le estuvo platicando algunas cosas, no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando los vi ponerse de pie y Sakura abrazar a Eriol… algo en mí en ese momento se quebró y lo único que pude hacer fue hacer sonar la campana para que se separaran, desde ese día Sakura se la pasa evitándome y no he vuelto a escuchar su voz en mi cabeza.

El día de hoy se llevaran a cabo las pruebas para clasificar a los estudiantes de primer año, es una semana demasiado intensa para los de nuevo ingreso ya que a diario les ponen pruebas físicas y psicológicas. Como mis primos y yo decidimos no unirnos a ningún taller, nos hemos encargado de ser los organizadores de las pruebas, y yo al ser el estudiante más desatacado del colegio debía encargarme de todo, esta semana Sakura debía verme quisiera o no.

El director convoco a todos los de primer año al auditorio, mientras iban formándose, pude verla, lucia hermosa, con su cabello recogido en un chongo alto y sus hermosos ojos verdes en los que juro que podría perderme por horas, cuando el director me cedió el micrófono un silencio inundó el lugar… -El poder de Shaoran Li- dijo de manera burlona Charly mientras disimulaba su risa

-Buenos días compañeros de primer año, el día de hoy comenzaran las pruebas clasificatorias, con ellas ustedes podrán elegir el taller deportivo que gusten, siempre y cuando no esté lleno- cuando dije esto intenté sonar lo más rudo posible, me gustaba ver las caras de los chicos de primer año al saber que podían quedar fuera- al término de la prueba se publicara una lista donde todos ustedes estarán enlistados y así conforme su clasificación lo dicte irán escogiendo taller, así que de ustedes depende no pasar sus tres años de preparatoria en un taller que no les guste o en alguna actividad de relleno ya que no pudieron pasar las pruebas- al decir eso mire a Sakura quien parecía estar demasiado nerviosa, no sé en qué momento lo hice pero la palabra "Cerezo" se procesó en mi mente. Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Sakura puso cara de asustada y me miro con los ojos expectantes y sorprendidos. Me escuchó, lo sabía me escuchó, pero no podía ir detrás de ella después haberme ignorado por un mes completo así que mire hacia el frente y seguí dando las indicaciones.

En los días que pasaron me contuve para mirarla o hablarle, mientras hacía mis recorridos para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, cotejaba sus resultados. No iba mal, era una chica atlética bien podía quedar entre los 20 primeros lugares, cada vez que de reojo la veía Sakura me sorprendía más, no era la chica frágil que pensaba, era fuerte y decidida, pero su despistades no desaparecía. El penúltimo día de las pruebas me encontraba supervisando las carreras de atletismo, Sakura había ganado todas las que estaban programadas, sólo le faltaba una. Cuando iba saliendo de la pista de atletismo Moily gritó mi nombre y pidió que regresara, Siena la chica que debía correr contra Sakura se había desmayado y se encontraba de camino a la enfermería.

-Si Kinomoto no corre su carrera los resultados quedaran incompletos y eso la podría perjudicar en el momento clasificatorio- dijo Charly de manera seria- Tu di Shaoran qué se hace-

Por un instante pensé en dejarla así y ayudarla a que esto no le dañara el resultado, pero el mes siendo ignorado pudo más que yo así que con voz firme dije en voz alta –Yo correré contra ella, ¿Qué dices Kinomoto? Aceptas o te vas con tus resultados incompletos, elige- todo el grupo de prueba se quedó callado mirando a Sakura quien me miraba como si fuera el Lobo Feroz y ella caperucita roja, no era un secreto que yo era una leyenda dentro del instituto, por todas mis proezas físicas e intelectuales.

Sakura no sabía que decir pero los demás alumnos la animaron a correr, -acepto Li- dijo con una voz fría y llena de nerviosismo, a lo que esbocé una sonrisa ladina y me coloqué en la línea de meta. Tenía mí vista hacia el frente cuando sentí su presencia junta a la mía, podía escuchar su respiración nerviosa, así que gire mi cabeza para poder verla y dije "¿asustada cerezo?", Sakura al oír esto volteo, mentalmente me contesto "Ni un poco Shaoran Li"…

Esto era un reto y a los Li nos fascinan los retos… le guiñé un ojo y Charly disparó la señal de salida…

*Buenas noches, hace rato subí el capítulo 3 pero tuve problemas para subirlo y tuve que dividirlo en dos capítulos, espero que disfruten este cuarto capítulo.

Sigo agradeciendo el apoyo, a mi historia y espero que inviten a sus amigos a leer este fanfic.

**Sivoney Griffin **


	5. Chapter 5

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO CINCO

SAKURA

Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, estaba segura que en cualquier momento saldría de mi cuerpo… Escuché el disparo de salida y sentí una inyección de adrenalina, como si me hubieran dado un golpe de energía. Salí corriendo con toda mis fuerzas, había corrido tres carreras este día pero me sentí como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

La prueba era de 100 metros planos, los cuales se me hicieron los más rápidos de mi vida… creo que nunca me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que miré de reojo a Shaoran, mantenía su mirada seria, faltaba poco para llegar a la meta… tenía que dar todo, no quería perder, yo era fuerte, abrí mi sancada lo más que pude y en mi último Sprint, pase la meta…

No pude mantenerme de pie así que caí al suelo, respire tan profundo que pude sentir como el aire inundaba mis pulmones, un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la pista. Abrí mis ojos y rápidamente me puse de pie, Shaoran me veía con una sonrisa burlona, pero no parecía agitado al contrario estaba tranquilo como si no hubiera corrido 100 metros.

Lo sabía… Li me había ganado, giré mi cabeza para ver a Charly quien lucía una cara de impresión, mire a mis compañeros y todos estaban callados viéndome fijamente… no sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que todos corrieron hacia mi gritando eufóricamente.

-Felicidades novata- dijo Li con una mirada de aprobación y empezó a caminar hacia sus primos de manera despreocupada, quise seguirlo pero no pude, ya que los demás llegaron a felicitarme, no entendía, había perdido ¿no? Entonces porque tanta euforia…

-Sakurita estuviste increíble, eres flash en niña- me dijo Tomoyo, quien me abrazaba, no sé de dónde había salido, o a qué hora llegó – Amiga quita esa cara, quedaste empatada con Li Shaoran… OMG nadie nunca de los nunca ha empatado con Li, y tú lo hiciste- gritaba Tomoyo dando saltos mientras los demás me felicitaban

Había quedado empatada con Li... no lo podía creer, estaba tan emocionada… busqué con la mirada a Shaoran, él estaba recargado en un pilar cerca de la mesa de registro platicando tranquilamente con sus primos. Charly y Moily, le decían algo que no supe descifrar. Solo vi que miró su celular y atendió una llamada, caminando hacia los pasillos del auditorio.

En el tiempo que restó de las pruebas varias personas se me acercaron a felicitarme. Al final nos dejaron ir a ver a otros grupos que aún no les terminaban de aplicar las pruebas; Li estaba al pendiente de cada cosa que pasara. Todos lo miraban con respeto y un poco de miedo. Yo no creía que fuera tan malo, durante esta semana había notado que su cara siempre estaba seria, casi nunca sonreía y siempre ayudaba a los chicos que se les dificultaban los deportes.

Después de darme un baño en las duchas de la escuela, me encontré con Toya y los demás, quienes al verme empezaron a decirme cosas sobre la carrera, al parecer nada se puede ocultar en esta escuela… Estuvimos un rato en el parking del instituto, Yukito y Kerberos me cargaron en los hombros y me dieron lo que ellos llamaron la vuelta triunfal; cuando me pusieron encima del auto de los Clow, Miré hacia el lugar donde la familia Li estaba reunida. Los primos de Shaoran me veían y luego susurraban cosas entre ellos que les hacía estallar en risas, las chicas Li ni siquiera me miraban, estaban sobre el cofre del carro de Hoyo Li platicando de manera muy animada, busqué a Shaoran con la mirada pero no estaba ahí.

-Felicidades Kinomotina- volví mi vista hacia abajo, era Meilin quien venía acompañada de Koga -he de aceptar que saber del empate de Shao contigo me sorprendió, pensé que eras más débil pero no es así. Espero que saques un resultado favorable y que pienses en unirte a Gimnasia… nos vemos mañana prima- lo último lo dijo en tono juguetón y guiñándome el ojo.

-Bien echo Kinomoto, ahora podré molestar a Shaoran todo lo que quiera- agregó Koga antes de irse tomado de la mano de su novia

Cuando les estaba diciendo adiós y despidiéndolos con una sonrisa, Eriol me bajó del coche y empezó a darme vueltas, yo sabía que él estaría muy feliz por esto… pero lo que nunca me esperé fue que me besara, fue un momento rápido porque cuando reaccioné tenía mis labios unidos a los de él. Fue un beso fugaz pero había sido un beso, Eriol me tomó de la mano, se hincó en una rodilla y frente a sus amigos (incluido mi hermano) me confesó sus sentimientos…

No sabía que responder, aun no podía procesar lo que había pasado, estaba pasando y estaba por pasar… alcé mi vista hacia el frente y vi a Shaoran caminando rumbo a su carro, estaba viendo la escena pero no le importó, siguió su camino de manera despreocupada e inclusive cuando pasó con su carro cerca de donde Eriol estaba haciendo su declaración, esbozó una sonrisa burlona… Su indiferencia me dolía, a pesar de haberlo ignorado por un mes, seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia él… por un momento pensé que talvez podría hablar con él ya que había vuelto a escuchar su voz en mi mente otra vez.

Estaba pensando en Shaoran, hasta que Tomoyo gritó mi nombre tres veces…

-Sakura, yo solo quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad para conocernos mejor… me gustas y quiero demostrarte lo que siento, y me veas como la persona que quiere hacerte inmensamente feliz; sé que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, pero él sabe que jamás te haría daño… ¿Qué dices Sakura aceptas darme una oportunidad para conocernos mejor?- debía admitirlo siempre había pensado que Eriol era como un príncipe azul, pero no estaba segura que yo quisiera un príncipe de algún color. No sabía que contestar hasta que escuche la voz de Toya

-Claro que acepta, nada me haría más feliz que fueras tú el que estuviera con ella, tienes mi permiso Sakura- al escuchar eso, miré a Eriol y con un hilo de voz le dije que aceptaba conocernos más, sabía que no era eso lo que quería pero él no se merecía esto… después de la declaración fuimos todos a cenar a mi casa, al llegar subí a mi habitación excusándome que me sentía muy cansada por el día tan agotador, aparte Tomoyo se había ido con Yukito quien la había invitado a una obra de teatro y la idea de estar con Eriol, Toya y los demás no me hacía tanta gracia.

Estaba acostada en la alfombra, mientras escuchaba "You make me" cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, mi papá llevaba una yarda* de chocomilk en una mano y unos muffins en la otra… pregunto si podía pasar y al hacerle la señal de like mi papá dejó la comida en mi escritorio y se recostó junto a mi acomodándose el auricular para escuchar la música…

Estuvimos acostados sin decir nada, sólo escuchábamos las canciones reproducirse, hasta que mi papá rompió el silencio…

-Toya me platicó lo de Eriol- dijo con la voz serena y tranquila que lo caracterizaba- sabes sabía que este momento llegaría, cuando tú y yo tendríamos que hablar de chicos… si tu madre estuviera aquí ella sabría que hacer o que cosas decirte, yo… solo quiero que seas feliz. Estas entrando a una etapa donde debes tomar decisiones, empezar a separar lo bueno y a enamorarte… Talvez yo no sea un experto en el amor, pero sólo te puedo decir que estar enamorado es lo mejor que te puede pasar, cuando encuentras a la persona correcta-

-¿cómo se siente estar enamorada papá?- susurre levantándome del piso y sentándome en la alfombra, mi papá hizo lo mismo y me miró con ternura

\- Te sientes en paz, pero, cada vez que miras a la persona que quieres, el tiempo se detiene, tu corazón late más rápido y puedes perderte en su mirada por horas; Sakura sé que tú no estás enamorada de Eriol, así que sólo quiero decirte que debes seguir a tu corazón, no a lo que Toya o los demás digan, empieza a tomar las riendas de tu vida y escoge tus caminos, aunque no sean los mismos que tu hermano. Busca tu felicidad-

Jamás había tenido una plática así con mi papá, y sabía que se estaba esforzando mucho… le dije que seguiría sus consejos y que no se preocupara, lo abracé y nos pusimos a platicar de mi día en la prepa. Después de una charla padre e hija me dio las buenas noches, para que pudiera dormir… mañana sería el día de la clasificación.

A las 6 sonó el despertador la canción de "Wepa" me hizo despertar de buen humor, después de ducharme y cambiarme, bajé a desayunar sabía que hoy debía presentarme puntual para verificar mis resultados. Toya estuvo molestándome durante el desayuno, mientras mi papá se divertía al verme hacer pucheros, a las 7:30 nos despedimos y salimos para el colegio. Al llegar Eriol me estaba esperando con una rosa blanca muy hermosa, le agradecí y entramos juntos a la escuela.

El director comunico que todos los alumnos de primer año que habían optado por deportes estuvieran en el auditorio, para dar la clasificación. Al entrar me forme con mi grupo asignado, algunos estaban nerviosos, otros se sentían seguros y un chico estaba diciendo que ya estaba pensado en comprarse su brocha ya que pasaría sus tres años pintando escenografías. Sentados en las gradas estaban todos los equipos con sus capitanes parados al inicio de las gradas para darles la bienvenida a sus nuevos integrantes, mi hermano me dijo que mi mejor opción eran las porristas, así podría cuidarme y estaría cerca de nuestros amigos; no quería que fuera a escoger gimnasia, pues todas las Li estaban ahí y por lo tanto Shaoran estaría más cerca de mí.

De repente todos se callaron como si les hubieran puesto "mute", pero la voz que se escuchó me hizo saber que era él, estaba vestido con unos jeans negros, una camisa Nike de diseño color negro, la cual hacia que se le viera aún mejor su cuerpo atlético y unos air for one blancos de bota… algunas chicas empezaron a susurras cosas sobre Li y lo guapo que era, la gran mayoría de la población femenina suspiraba cada vez que Shaoran se movía o hablaba.

-buenos días novatos, como sabrán hoy es el día donde les diremos su clasificación y podrán elegir un taller, les recuerdo que una vez escogido su taller no habrá cambios así que eviten estar lloriqueando, por eso piensen bien y elijan sabiamente- Shaoran sabía cómo ser cruel y esto no alentó mucho a algunos compañeros inclusive a mí.

\- Espero que todos hayan dado su máximo esfuerzo en las actividades y no estén encomendándose a los dioses en este momento, rogando que puedan quedar en el taller que quieren.- hizo una pausa y me vio- Bueno creo que Kinomoto se les adelanto he incluso hasta la Rosa de Guadalupe trae con ella, esperemos que el aire guadalupano le llegue- dijo burlándose de mí, mientras los demás me veían y soltaban risas.

Moily tomó el micrófono y dio la lista de los talleres que podíamos escoger, siendo muy explícito en que no habría cambios y recordar que los talleres no eran solo equipos, eran familias.

FUTBOL- KINOMOTO

BASQUETBOL-CAP. REED CLOW

BEISBOL- MILES LI

ATLETISMO- MIHORI NATA

TENIS- YUE TSUKISHIRO

PORRISTAS- RIKA SASAKI

GIMNACIA- MEILIN LI

A continuación en la pantalla verán su nombre, los llamaremos y dirán en voz fuerte el taller que desean escoger mientras recitan un juramento de protesta, ¿entendido?... Todos a una sola voz dijimos que SI. Mis ojos veían expectantes la pantalla hasta que aparecieron los nombres, busqué el mío y me tapé la boca emocionada era la número 1, escuche que los amigos de mi hermano y él me gritaban felicitándome. Charly se acercó al micrófono…

-Sakura Kinomoto- escuché mi nombre, mientras subía al estrado, vi a Toya y Eriol que me miraban con una gran sonrisa… Al llegar giré mi cabeza a donde estaba Shaoran, él no me veía, de echo parecía no importarle que yo estuviera ahí – Es para hoy novata, aunque no es difícil adivinar que te iras a las porristas, la gente como tú no sale de su zona de confort- dijo Moily viéndome fijamente.

Tome el micrófono y vi a Rika mostrándome unos pompones mientras decía con los labios que eran para mí… recordé lo que mi papá me había dicho ayer. "Toma tus propios caminos, aunque Toya no sean los mismos que tú hermano". Respiré hondo y con voz decidida dije:

-Elijo pertenecer, ser fiel y defender siempre a mi equipo, que más que eso será mi familia. Si no lo hago que la fraternidad me lo demande. YO SAKURA KINOMOTO ELIJO…

*Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia… agradezco de manera muy especial a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme sus comentarios. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Sivoney Griffin**


	6. Chapter 6

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO SEIS

SAKURA

YO SAKURA KINOMOTO ELIJO PERTENECER AL EQUIPO DE... GIMNACIA

Lo había dicho, elegía ser del equipo de gimnasia, me sentía bien. Mire hacia dónde estaban las chicas de gimnasia las cuales gritaban con euforia, dijeron algo que no entendí y luego realizaron una serie de pasos perfectamente sincronizados; bajé del estrado pasando enfrente de Shaoran, él se estaba riendo mientras movía la cabeza diciendo que no. Sabía que era una sonrisa de burla más que satisfacción, pero no me importó al menos había conseguido que me mirara.

Cuando llegue a donde estaban las Gimns Girl, las chicas Li me estaban esperando. –Excelente decisión Kinomotina- dijo Meilin mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Las demás solo me miraron con aprobación y me condujeron a mi lugar, pues debíamos esperar que todos escogieran taller. Me sentía contenta, emocionada pero sobre todo muy segura, sin duda alguna esto sería bueno.

Al terminar la clasificación Meilin nos habló a todos, diciendo que fuéramos al gimnasio. Cuando iba caminando con todos los que ahora eran mis compañeros me acorde de Toya; ¡rayos! Olvide a mi hermano por completo, intente ubicar donde estaban los de fut pero noté que ya se habían ido, tendría que hablar con él más tarde… cuando llegamos al gimnasio de la escuela Marcil se colocó frente al equipo y nos preguntó que si estábamos listos.

Todos empezaron a gritar que sí varias veces, entonces Dayla apareció en la cabina de audio y dijo con voz de mando – Que dé inicio la bienvenidaaaa- la música empezó a sonar y miles de papelitos metálicos junto con globos empezaron a caer de lo más alto del gimnasio… Las compañeras y compañeros de los años mayores, salieron corriendo hacia los distintos puntos que había ahí; los aros, las barras paralelas, el brincolin, la zona donde se lleva a cabo la gimnasia rítmica, el caballo, en fin… todos los aparatos fueron usados mientras descargaban su euforia en ellos… Me quede parada no sabía qué hacer, cerré mis ojos para escuchar la música, hasta que Mikomi Li me tomo de la mano y me llevo al brincolin.

-Vamos novata disfruta tu bienvenida o que ¿prefieres irte a peinar pompones con las porristas?- al oír esto me empecé a reír y realice el gesto de NO con la cabeza. Llegué a donde estaba el brincolin; me subí en el y empecé a saltar, era muy amplio, tanto que estábamos 6 personas saltando en él. Había un chico algo bajito, cabello castaño con las puntas pintadas de rojo.

–Soy Marcos Li, tú debes ser Kinomotina ¿no es así?- lo miré y dije que sí, al parecer entre los Li ya me había ganado un apodo chistoso, pero no me molestó sino todo lo contrario el saltar mientras ponen música electrónica hacia que olvidara de todo e inclusive sentía como que podía suspenderme en el aire.

El ritmo de la música cambió y ahora sonaban la canción de "Macarena", todos los chicos empezaron a formarse y Meilin dijo en voz alta –Atención, vamos a jugar "la ley del rey", para los que no sepan jugar o sea los novatos; todo lo que yo realice y como lo haga ustedes lo deben repetir, los que no lo hagan igual irán saliendo… ¡Listos!- yo grité con todo el aire que me quedaba en los pulmones y el circuito empezó.

Saltamos las barras asimétricas y las de equilibrio, el caballo, hicimos varias piruetas, y al final llegamos al brincolin, sólo quedábamos 10 de los 50 que empezamos; Meilin subió en el, mostrándonos sus dotes en esta disciplina, uno a uno empezamos a subir yo fui la última. Jamás había hecho eso, pero no me importo, mi adrenalina estaba a todo lo que daba, me impulse con unos cuantos brincos y realice el ejercicio como Mei, pero para mí mala suerte salí disparada hacia el piso…

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba sobre cojines de espuma. Markos me miraba burlona mente - ¿estás bien?- me preguntó a lo que conteste que si -¡Kinomotina está viva! ¡Que siga la bienvenida!- grito, y una bulla se escuchó… respire hondo pero alguien me ofreció una mano para levantarme.

-Así que te gustan las emociones fuertes… creo que te vas a llevar muy bien con mis primas- Era Shaoran quien me jalaba para ponerme de pie -Vayamos a sentarnos un poco, si Kinomoto debes estar un poco aturdida

No estaba aturdida, estaba en shock, después de tanto tiempo al fin lo tenía enfrente de mí

–vaya debió ser un golpe duro o estas esperando el aire guadalupano- al oír esto mis neuronas hicieron pin! -Gracias Li- dije con voz tímida, mientras lo seguía a un sillón que había cerca de ahí

-Bueno haber déjame revisarte, te sientes mareada, con nauseas, te duele la cabeza, o algo así?- dijo mientras me tocaba la cabeza y las extremidades del cuerpo –Bueno no hay lesión así que vas a estar bien Novata- cuando me di cuenta sus manos estaban rosando mis mejillas y luego me acomodó de manera delicada un cabello que salía detrás de mi oreja.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Mikomi sonó el silbato para que todos se reunieran en centro, cuando todos estaban atentos y sumamente relajados, explicó las diversas categorías que la gimnasia tiene.

-Durante este mes de inicio, vamos a estar practicando todos los aparatos, para que así al terminar este periodo previsto como prueba, puedan escoger el aparato en el que ustedes deseen trabajar y ejercitar, pueden ser hasta tres. Antes de las vacaciones de invierno haremos las pruebas para ver quienes conformaran este año el equipo para la competencia regional de cada año- Vaya al parecer debía trabajar muy duro si quería estar en el equipo.

-¿Y si no quedamos en el equipo representativo, nos sacaran como los otros talleres o nos pondrán a remendar y lavar toallas?- dijo una chica llamada Dana –Nada de eso, aquí somos una familia, no una fachada… si no quedas en el equipo, deberás seguir entrenando igual de intenso que los seleccionados. Aquí no hay trato especial para nadie, todos somos iguales, no hay privilegios y si alguien tiene un problema no dude que aquí lo ayudaremos…. Haber junten todos sus manos y vamos a gritar juntos "TODOS PARA UNO… Y UNO PARA TODOS"- Mientras gritábamos eso, mire sin querer a Li quien me veía con una sonrisa en los labios, pero esta vez no era para burlarse, era una sonrisa con cariño, la cual se la devolví saludándolo con la mano.

Al terminar el taller fui a las duchas, había sido un buen día, me sentía tan contenta que salí con los audífonos en mis oídos mientras escuchaba "ROAR"… me sentía como decía la canción, justo cuando iba a salir del gimnasio, Meilin me estaba esperando. – ¿Te gustaría ir a correr mañana con nosotros?, y me refiero a los Li, nunca hemos invitado a nadie externo a menos que sea novio o novia, pero tu actitud de hoy nos ha dejado impresionados- ¿Nos?, respondí con un gesto de duda

-Si a mis primas, primos y a mí… inclusive creo que Shaoran está un poco impactado contigo, nunca para de observarte, creo que deberías regalarle una foto talvez así pare un poco con eso-

Sentí mis mejillas arder, Li observándome… no creo, no era la belleza que Shaoran buscaba, pero aun así las mariposas en mi pansa no dejaban de revolotear. –Claro, acepto ir a correr mañana, ¿a qué hora?- pensé que diría a las 6, pero con una sonrisa en los labios Mei dijo –A las 4 am, pasaremos por ti espéranos en tu ventana. Lleva ropa cómoda y una sudadera- lo último lo dijo de manera rápida, pues Koga le hacía señas desde el campo de Beis para que fuera a alcanzarlo.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento, no vi el auto de Toya lo busqué por todo el estacionamiento. Ni siquiera estaba el de los Tsukishiro, los Clow o el de Rika; Dios esto era por haberme ido con el equipo contrario verdad. Sin duda este día me iría caminando, ya que tampoco veía a Tomoyo o su chofer que venía a recoger a ella y Eriol. Mire hacia el cielo y noté que la tarde estaba predispuesta a descomponerse o incluso llover, así que me coloqué de nuevo mis audífonos empezando a caminar hacia mi casa.

Justo al llegar a la esquina, una moto se interpuso en mi camino; sentí miedo, y saque enseguida mi aerosol de pimienta, mi padre me lo había dado para casos así. Estaba por disparar cuando una risa me detuvo en seco.

-No puedo creerlo… así que no es una leyenda urbana las niñas buenas traen consigo un aerosol de pimienta, que más traes ahí, talvez un silbato anti violación o algún electrochoque- Era Shaoran quien se reía al verme en mi posición de ataque

\- ¿Qué hace una novata caminando sola después de la escuela? Tú gentil hermano no soportó que te hayas unido al taller de gimnasia y no te quiso llevar con el devuelta a casa- iba a replicar, pero el no me dejó.

-¿Y donde esta Harry Potter?- dijo mientras hacía un ademan de búsqueda- O perdón dónde esta Hiragisawua, en la mañana muy romántico y ahora abandona a su princesa-

Como ya estaba molesta por escuchar tanta idiotez, decidí ignorarlo. Pero para mi mala suerte empezó a lloviznar –Vaya creo que se avecina una tormenta, bueno Novata, que tengas un buen camino mojado a casa- se puso el casco y arrancó su moto… Esto no podía ser peor, o eso pensaba, ya que frente de mi cayó un rayo el cual partió una rama de árbol. Casi me pongo a llorar pero al girar en la esquina estaba Shaoran parado fumando un cigarrillo.

-Vamos novata, te llevaré a tu casa sana y salva… súbete- me hizo señas para que me subiera a la moto que tenía enfrente de mí; era realmente hermosa, el color negro siempre me ha parecido elegante. Li me dijo que lo sujetara de la cintura, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero lo tomé en la posición que él me dijo y empezaron a rodar las llantas.

Mientras iba por las calles de Tomoeda, sentía la lluvia besaba mi cara, era una sensación indescriptible jamás me había subido en una moto y mucho menos en un día de lluvia. Cuando reaccione vi pasar la desviación a mi casa.

-Li, disculpa pero mi casa está por haya- mi voz sonó algo preocupada

-Lo sé, pero vamos a tomar una desviación, si te espanta esto solo piensa que iremos por el camino largo…-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Te voy a llevar a Nunca Jamás…-

*Buenas noches a todos aquí les dejo otro nuevo capitulo

**Guest:** lamento decirte que si escogió gimnasia, lo siento… pero veraz porque he dicidido ponerla ahí.. espero que te guste el episodio

**Nachita Cortes**

**Sakura Li Kinomoto 24 ** Les agradesco todos sus comentarios y espero que este **Vero ** capitulo sea de su agrado… me da gusto leer sus **Sofitkm **opiniones.

**JESLOGA**


	7. Chapter 7

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO SIETE

SHAORAN

No podía creerlo, mi cerezo una gimnasta; deberá trabajar muy duro ya que a pesar de ser muy atlética esta disciplina requería mucho más que eso. Pero lo que si no podía soportar era la cara de los "Ken" o sea de Toya y sus amigos.

Yo sé que a los Tsukishiro y los Clow no les importó mucho, he visto como aprecian a Sakura, en especial Yukito, él es la única persona dentro de ese nido de sucios "tierrons" (personas que no poseen cualidades para la magia o algún don) incluso tenemos una relación de cordialidad. Pero lo que no puedo dejar de ver es la cara de Toya y Eriol. Sé que para Sakura debió ser una decisión muy difícil y vaya que lo pude ver, en ningún momento volteo a ver a su hermano; Eso me gustó de ella, y debo admitirlo aunque no quería hacerlo desviaba mi vista de vez en cuando para observarla.

Como no enamorarse de Sakura era la persona más trasparente, tierna y caritativa del mundo, aun con su despistades, no presentaba malicia alguna. Por eso cuando Hiragizawua la besó, sentí un hueco enorme en el estómago. Al pasar junto de ellos no pude evitar burlarme, no sabía porque, yo solo quería salir de ahí y aclarar mis emociones, mis sentimientos; yo debo odiarla, debo hacerle lo mismo que el imbécil de Toya le hizo a mi hermana, pero no puedo, no puedo….

Seguí a Sakura por todos los lugares posibles, era demasiado torpe y podría hacerse daño. Y así fue salió disparada del brincolin, esa niña debía practicar con casco, rodilleras y coderas, le ofrecí mi mano, cuando la toque pude sentir que era pequeña frágil, me di la oportunidad de burlarme un poco de ella y nos fuimos a sentar.

Vaya Shaoran Li nervioso por estar sentado al lado de una persona que mide menos de 1.60 y bien podría ser la hermana perdida de Barbie en versión hípster, la plática no duro pues mi prima las llamo a todas, no podía dejar de mirarla y termino de desarmarme cuando me miro haciendo con su mano la señal de hola!... debía salir de ahí me estaba volviendo loco de amor y odio.

Estuve casi una hora sentado en mi árbol preferido, sino ponía en práctica mi plan me acabaría enamorando perdidamente de Sakura Kinomoto, vi a los chicos Ken ir a la fuente de sodas mientras Sakura salía de las duchas; así que puse manos a la obra, tenía permiso de practicar magia así que ¡cabom! Le hice una ilusión óptica a Sakura, los carros y sus amigos estaban ahí solo que ella no los veía. La seguí sigilosamente hasta que la abordé, juro que esta niña es la más propensa a un rapto, su aerosol de pimienta y su pose anti maleantes hicieron mi día, pero para hacerlo más interesante la deje y pedí que Wey no se enterara de esto pero debía hacerlo, invoque al Dios del trueno y un rayo cayó sobre la rama del árbol que estaba justo frente a Kinomoto, y como buen chico malo me encontró fumando un cigarrillo, despreocupadamente.

Me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, y aunque dudo término aceptando ya que mi magia surgía efecto en el clima; pero no la llevaría a su casa, quería estar un rato a solas con ella. –Li, mi casa está por haya- que bien se escuchaba mi apellido en su voz- y así fue como la lleve a "Nuca Jamás"

El pueblo de Tomoeda era muy popular por los arboles de cerezo y sus bosques; en el bosque de las hadas se encontraba "Nunca Jamás" un lugar sumamente exclusivo donde solo gente selecta podría entrar y no por ser un lugar de la elite, sino todo lo contrario era justo el lugar donde podía sacar mi lado oscuro; bastó con dar mi nombre para poder entrar, el recorrido de la entrada al lugar estaba adornado naturalmente con árboles de Cerezo.

-Son arboles de Sakura- dije con voz fría -¿quieres ver un truco?- le pregunte a lo que ella emocionada dijo que sí. Entonces chasquee mis dedos para que un sin número de luciérnagas aparecieran iluminando todo el camino. Sentí como poco a poco despegaba sus manos de mis caderas y cuando la vi por el retrovisor la observe parada sobre la moto disfrutando del aire caliente, el aroma de las flores y la luz que nos cubría.

-Shaoran Li ¡que sorpresa! El hijo de lucifer viene a visitarnos, mira que tienes varios asuntitos- dijo Bart un señor gordo quien era dueño del lugar – ha y no vienes solo, mucho gusto Bartolomé Bonis, pero dime Bart, pasen les daré el mejor lugar-

Una vez adentro las miradas sobre Sakura no se hicieron esperar, la mesera llego y ordenamos una cerveza XX y una coca, no podía quitar los ojos de ella me tenía hechizado, pero no podía flaquear.

-Lisito- una voz melosa rezumbo en mi oído, era Malala una chica rica del clan que deseaba casarse conmigo a como diera lugar- así que te conseguiste a una niñita para divertirte, hay pero mírala si es toda una ratita de qué lugar la sacaste- no fue necesario que yo dijera algo porque Sakura ataco

-Para empezar mí nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, no ratita… y si Shaoran de donde sacas a estas "amigas "del burdel de la esquina- estaba impresionado, con una sonrisa más grande que el gato rizón Sakura había dejado en su lugar a esa tipa

-vaya Kinomoto para ser tan frágil te sabes defender- dije riéndome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando nuestras bebidas llegaron empezamos a platicar, fue una plática amena, sobre nosotros, por un momento olvide mi venganza, a Toya, olvide a todos. Sakura fue al tocador y aunque sé que era su privacidad algo me decía que siempre debía seguirla y tuve razón justo en la puerta se encontraba Joshua Hanna y estaba molestándola, no fui capaz de darme cuenta que tan rápido llegue pero al abrir los ojos Hanna estaba en el piso, Sakura me miro y le dije que saliéramos de ahí. Estaba espantada así que le agarre la mano para que no se sintiera sola.

En el estacionamiento la subí a la moto, tome sus mejillas que tenían lágrimas y las seque… -Te prometo que nadie nunca te va hacer daño…. Cerezo- rayos lo había dicho. Sakura me miro con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía caricatura japonesa, pero no llego a formular pregunta, ya que un grupo de chicos salió, Hanna venía con ellos, empezaron atacarme, fácilmente fui derribando uno a uno, al final Joshua metió a Rakim su hermano mayor. Lo que nunca espere fue que el duelo fuera mágico, Sakura no podía ver esto, así que, la desmaye.

-vaya, vaya con que Li protegiendo a su amada

-para de decir estupideces y saca lo que tienes o que ya no recuerdas quien gano la pelea de los clanes y quien es tu jefe de clan- dije con voz prepotente y autoritaria. La pelea no fue nada sencilla Rakim había subido su potencial, pero su defecto era dar todo al inicio y bajar la intensidad; gracias al dios del viento pude hacer un movimiento para poder acabarlo. Una vez terminado el duelo recogí a Sakura quien al tocarla despertó al instante.

-Li ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas herido? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué me ocurrió a mí?- Kinomoto no dejaba de hablar hasta que respondí

-estoy bien, tuve una pelea, no, no estoy herido, eran unos tipos que estaban alcalizados y te desmayaste. Ahí está la respuesta a cada pregunta ahora nos vamos?- dije señalando la moto

Mientras íbamos en el camino me pregunto porque se llamaba "Nunca Jamás", pocas personas sabíamos porque pero aun no estaba seguro de querer decírselo a Sakura, así que le prometí traerla otro día y mostrarle todo. Cuando llegamos a su casa, baje de la moto para poder ayudarla, pero Sakura pecaba de torpe y tropezó, quedando nuestras caras muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento, ver sus ojos verde tan hermosos y sin querer hacerlo caricia su cabello; quería besarla, debía besarla, la tenía ahí con sus ojos cerrados. Pero no, con un gesto la fui bajando lentamente, sabía que me iba arrepentir pero Mitzuki, Toya, los engaños, mi orgullo hicieron que me separara de ella.

Me dio las gracias por la noche tan loca que paso y por defenderla, antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla… esto no lo esperaba, la vi caminar rumbo a su casa cuando me baje de la moto, la lanzase y con un susurro en mis labios dije - Adiós novata- mientras la besaba. Me sentía tan bien fue un beso sencillo lleno de cariño.

Cuando nos separamos Sakura dijo de manera infantil – me agrada más que me digas cerezo- luego se metió a su casa y yo me quedé mirando la puerta… la había besadme sentía feliz, pero estaba traicionando a mi hermana, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía si hacerle caso a mi corazón o a mi mente.

Entre al sport ron de la casa, debía sacar el beso de mi mente, debía fijar mi meta, tenía que vengar a Mitzuki ella sufrió mucho, pero porqué dientes no podía. Golpe la pera de box con todas mis fuerzas, lancé ganchos y trompadas al costal, realice cada uno de los aparatos de gimnasio, pero Sakura no salía de mi mente. Cuando decidí relajarme por un momento, Wey mi mayordomo pero al que veo como mi segundo padre entro con el teléfono en la mano.

Hola! Shao, ¿sigues intentado ponerte igual de fuerte que Cristiano Ronaldo?- esa voz la conocía tenía un año sin escucharla.

No, Mitzuki sólo deseo estar en forma para proteger a la familia, ya falle una vez y no lo volveré hacer- ella sabía perfectamente que me refería – inclusive muy pronto voy hacer pagar a Kinomoto por lo que te hizo

Hermano, el rencor no es bueno, yo… he perdonado a Toya y voy a regresar a Tomoeda a hablar con el

¿Qué?, Mitzuki piensa en lo que te hizo, como se burló, te enamoro y solo te quería para tirarte luego, y solo porque la resbalosa de su novia intento besarme a la fuerza, yo vengare lo que te hizo lo haré pagar por…- hubiera seguido hablando hasta que escuche lo jamás me hubiera imaginado

Eres tío Shaoran… Toya y yo tenemos un bebé…


	8. Chapter 8

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO OCHO

SAKURA

Después de cerrar la puerta, no fui capaz de controlar mis emociones. Había dado mi segundo beso, pero para mí era como si fuera el primero y bueno si analizaba el beso con Eriol, no contaba como primero porque yo no se lo había correspondido, mi cabeza formulaba teorías e hipótesis a cada segundo, estaba tan feliz; por un momento olvide todo, tome el cojín de mi sillón empezando a dar vueltas mientras cantaba "Thousand years" hasta que en una de mis vueltas me topé con la cara de Toya.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso Sakura!- iba a contestar cuando en un tono aún más enfadado gritó- Por qué te fuiste de la escuela sin mí, te vi cuando saliste y te hiciste la que no veías nada. Te dejé porque pensé que estabas apenada por irte a ese taller de cuarta dirigido por puras locas mimadas, pero cuando salí a verte ya no estabas… ¿A dónde rayos fuiste? Y….

-Cierra la boca- grite de manera fuerte, nunca me había levantado la voz de esa manera. Pero estaba molesta, ¿Quién se creía?- escucha y escúchame muy bien TOYA, siempre he hecho todo lo que quieres que haga, siempre sigo tus caminos, pero esta vez decidí por mí y para mí; No quiero ser parte de las barbie´s con las que te juntas, algunas son agradables pero quiero estar en un lugar donde me sienta especial. Si crees que las Li son tan odiosas, ¿por qué saliste con Mitzuki?- los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron de una manera exorbitante, su cara había cambiado ahora solo me miraba desconcertado y sin saber que decir.

-¿Quién te dijo de ella?, fueron esas tipas verdad, ni un día a pasado y ya te llenaron la cabeza con idioteces de mí y de…- no pudo seguir, el nombre Mitzuki era un golpe demasiado bajo para el

-De Mitzuki, así se llama. Es la hermana de Li, ya se todo y ahora entiendo porque no querías que él se acercara a mí, pero te voy a decir algo- Tomé aire, mire a mi hermano y de manera muy decidida le dije- ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SHAORAN LI, y no me pienso alejar de él, ni de ninguna de ellas, ahora son mis compañeras y voy a estar con ellas… Te guste o no.

No sabía si mi hermano tenía la cara roja o morada, sus colores cambiaban rápidamente.

-NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR ANDAR CON LI, SI YA SABES LA HISTORIA ENTONCES SABES PORQUE QUIERE O QUEDRÁ ESTAR CONTIGO. PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE USE PARA VENGARSE DE MI, PRIMERO HAGO QUE NOS CAMBIEN DE ESCUELA. ME OISTE SAKURA- al decir esto salió de la sala, con rumbo a su cuarto. Sólo oí el azotón de puerta.

Mi papá había dejado de recado que trabajaría hasta tarde, por lo tanto no llegaría a cenar, y por lo visto cenaría sola; fui a la nevera para ver que podría prepararme saque un poco de helado napolitano para prepararme una malteada y un sándwich de Nutella. El olor a chocolate, me recordaba a mi Shaoran y fue cuando mi mente regreso a la escena del beso, él me había besado.

Si le gustaba, nadie besa a nadie porque si (o eso pienso yo)… y mañana como lo vería o como sería, cómo actuaríamos y si me pedía que fuera su novia… Dios estaba tan contenta no podía imaginar lo que me esperaba mañana, así que terminé de cenar y me fui directo a mi cuarto, quería que ya amaneciera. Estaba casi dormida cuando un mi celular sonó, era un número desconocido, podría ser Li… hay me emocioné tanto así que contesté

-bueno, habla Sakura- dije con voz emocionada

-Hola…- esa voz- Hola…- era de- Hola Kinomotina, soy Meilin. Solo te llamo para que tengas mi número, y para decirte que mañana pasaremos por ti a las 4 a.m. espéranos en tu ventana, lleva ropa cómoda. Te veré mañana, buenas noches- Meilin… a veces me daba miedo, pero me caía bien. Había olvidado que iría a correr mañana, pero entre más temprano viera a Shaoran mejor para mí.

Programe el despertador 3:30 debía estar preparada, pero… recordé lo que dijo Meilin _"espéranos en la ventana"_, ¿no habrá querido decir puerta?, alce mis hombros y bajé cuidadosamente cerrando sin hacer ruido, no quería que Toya armara un escándalo madrugador. Cuando dieron las cuatro empunto escuche risas y gritos a lo lejos, eran ellos debía prepararme pero cuando vi mejor no venían exactamente corriendo, ellos venían… sobre los techos de las casas. Divisé a Shaoran junto con un hombre mayor de edad, lo que hacían era parkou extremo, Li me miró, pero pasó de largo con una mirada de indiferencia, mi corazón se me había partido en millones de pedazos.

Después de ellos casi a 500 metros el grupo de los demás venia avanzando, Meilin me tomo del brazo y corrió conmigo.

-Vamos Kinomoto, corre o te dejaremos atrás- dijo riendo

-Meilin no sé cómo brincar por los techos y todos están haciendo eso- no pude terminar porque sentí como dos manos jalaron mi sudadera. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba arriba de un techo, miré quien había sido y era Miles junto con Dariol

-Vamos novata o qué… tienes miedo- moví mi cabeza y di un salto de un techo al otro, sentía que me iba a caer pero debía soportar mi peso así que empecé a impulsarme, saltando para avanzar. No sé cómo pero llegué a la cima. Creo que eso me dio valor porque después ya no tenía miedo de saltar; corría, saltaba, daba vueltas, esquivaba e incluso mantuve la carrera de Hoyo y Charlie quienes me veían con diversión. Al terminar llegamos a los bosques de Tomoeda, pasamos un pequeño puente y ahí paramos…

Estaba exhausta, necesitaba agua pero los demás parecían estar bien, incluso Yamasaki y Koga estaban sin sudor -¿Cómo se llama, señorita?- me preguntó el mismo señor que iba adelante con Shaoran

-Sakura Kinomoto- dije haciendo una reverencia- Meilin muy amablemente me invitó a venir, espero no ser una molestia-

-Al contrario, que gusto conocerla, en especial porque usted es Sakura… sabe, el joven Shaoran se sorprendió mucho al verla ahora sé porque últimamente quería pasar por ese andador y en particular junto al árbol de su casa- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y un poco de picardía- bueno espero que le haya gustado nuestra corrida mañananera como el joven Koga le dice, me retiro.

Cuando se fue mis mejillas ardieron, ¡Li pasaba por mi cuarto todos los días!, debía verlo, así que mientras saludaba a todos lo busqué con la mirada hasta que lo encontré… estaba con una chica, era encantadora, él le estaba peinando el cabello en una trenza. Por segunda vez en el día mi corazón se terminó de partir. Sólo me despedí de los demás e ignoré a Li; Mei y Koga me acompañaron a mi casa, por más que intentaba escuchar lo que decía, la imagen de Shaoran acariciando tan delicadamente a esa chica me lastimaba. Me despedí de ellos y les dije que nos veíamos en la escuela. Mientras se iban, los observé, ellos se amaban demasiado siempre estaban juntos y por lo que había visto se apoyaban en todo. Pensé que podría llegar a tener a alguien así, pensé que Shaoran podría ser así conmigo.

Entré a mi casa, me di un baño y luego de arreglarme bajé a desayunar. Mi papá me preguntó sobre el día de ayer así que le dije todo; él estaba muy emocionado incluso me prometió ir a ver mis eventos si quedaba seleccionada, cuando Toya bajo dijo que no desayunaría y me dijo que nos fuéramos. En todo el camino nadie dijo nada, cuando esperamos a sus amigos en la esquina no supe que hacer, así que me bajé del carro empezando a caminar cuando una mano me tomó por sorpresa

-Sakura, necesitamos hablar- era Eriol quien me veía con una mirada tierna y preocupada- por más que quise excusarme, él no me dejó así que nos fuimos caminando lo que restaba de la cuadra a la escuela

-Sakurita, desde ayer quería hablar contigo. Pequeña no sé qué haya pasado en tu cabeza pero no voy a juzgar porque te fuiste a gimnasia- iba a contestar pero él me pidió que me sentara estábamos bajo uno de los árboles de las áreas verdes- Yo te quiero, me gustas, quiero estar contigo y ahora que me has dado la oportunidad quiero hacer lo que una verdadera pareja haría… apoyarte, mira yo intentaré no causarte problemas con tus nuevos compañeros pero prométeme que te cuidarás. Si quieres yo te esperaré todos los días al terminar tu entrenamiento, asistiré a tus competencias e incluso iré contigo a las reuniones, voy a estar contigo pequeña, porque tú eres la persona más importante para mí-

Al escuchar estas palabras pensé en Li, ayer me habíamos pasado una buena tarde noche juntos, luego me había besado y hoy ni siquiera me saldo y… estaba con esa chica bonita, mire a Eriol y lo abracé, en que estaba pensando con Li. Él no me quería, Eriol si y aquí estaba para mí.

-Escucha Eriol- dije con voz clara- yo no estoy enamorada de ti… pero te prometo que te daré una oportunidad y me la daré yo para que podamos intentarlo, pero por ahora vamos poco a poco- no recibí respuesta alguna, solo sentí como me besaba la mano y luego me abrazó depositándome un beso en la frente.

Sonó la campana de entrada, yo quería ir despacio pero como Eriol tenía prisa le dije que se adelantara que estaría bien. Dudó por un momento pero luego vio a su maestra entrar al aula me dio otro beso en la mejilla y se fue; me agache por mi mochila y cuando quise caminar, Li llegó corriendo a donde estaba.

-¡Pero como te atreves!... a qué juegas Sakura ¡quieres volverme loco!... ayer te besas conmigo y hoy le dices que si a ese Harry Potter de quinta- dijo con voz enojada y lo que le sigue, pero no debía ponerse así pues en la mañana , él me ignoró y estaba con otra tipa así que con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas salí corriendo.

No mire a donde iba solo corrí , porqué me hacía esto quién quería volver loco a quién, corrí sin fijarme a donde pisaba pero al darme cuenta estaba a la mitad de la alberca de la escuela, cuando abrí mis ojos fue porque Shaoran grito mi nombre, entonces sentí que mi cuerpo caía pero al hacerlo respire un poco de agua lo que hizo que me ahogara, sentía el agua quemando mis pulmones cuando sentí que me jalaban hacia arriba, cuando pude respirar empecé a toser para sacar todo el líquido que había inalado.

Shaoran mí me abrazaba mientras me decía que era una tonta, pero él estaba seco, entonces quien me había salvado. Cuando lace mi vista vi a la misma chica de la mañana, no estaba maquillada pero se veía hermosa (lo sé porque no se le veía pintura corrida por el agua).

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?- había dicho "Sakura"- de seguro Li le dijo mi nombre, ya me imagino como se habrá reído de mi con ella cuando le habló de mí; le contesté que si de la manera más grosera posible, empecé a caminar pues no soportaba los celos, pero Shaoran me alcanzó tomándome por la espalda mientras me cargaba.

-Qué te pasa, porqué estas molesta y porqué le hablaste así, ella te salvó- cuando dije eso no pude más y le di una trompada en los bajos a Li, cuando me bajo por el dolor le grité, que no quería que me tocara y mejor se fuera con su novia.

Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y ahora que estaba empezando a reírse me estaba enfadando más. Así que le pregunte que era tan gracioso

-Sakura Kinomoto ¿estas celosa de mi hermana…?

**Aquí el capítulo ocho espero que les guste y sino déjenme sus opiniones **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado y las que leen este fanfiction y les gusta, déjenme su opinión, la cual es muy importante ya que quiero mejorar y por su puesto hacer de esta historia algo ameno para ustedes o al menos que mientras leen mis capítulos se les olviden sus penas o angustias.**

**No tardaré en subir el capítulo nueve…. Otra vez gracias por los comentarios.**

**Sivoney Griffin**


	9. Chapter 9

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO NUEVE

SAKURA

¿Hermana?, Shaoran había dicho hermana…

-¿Ella es tu hermana Li?- dije con voz sorprendida

-Sakura ¿estas celosa?- volvió a repetir Shaoran de manera burlona. Iba a contestar cuando escuché las pisadas de alguien venir hacia nosotros.

Mire hacia donde venía corriendo la chica, tenía razón era su hermana. Hay no que había hecho, era el acto más embarazoso de mi vida. Cuando Mitzuki llego a donde estábamos me saludo de una manera muy amable.

-discúlpame, yo no suelo ser así, no soy grosera con la gente, es que… yo… veraz…

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte, aunque vaya sabes doblegar a Shaoran, eso es bueno así al fin alguien lo va a traer cortito- dijo Mitzuki riéndose mientras me daba la mano para presentarse- soy Mitzuki Li, un gusto conocerte Sakura, he oído mucho de ti-

Tomé su mano aun con pena por mi comportamiento, pero le respondí lo mejor que pude, aunque estaba segura que la noticia del regreso de Mitzuki traería problemas con Toya.

-Podrían por favor ayudarme, no es posible que mi hermana y la chica de los golpes bajos se pongan a platicar cuando yo estoy tirado, intentado mantener el dolor y esperando poder tener descendencia después del golpe- dijo Shaoran con voz dramática

-Tranquilo hermanito, debo ir a ver al director, pero la linda de Sakura se quedara contigo por si falleces- Mitzuki me miró y me guiñó el ojo- por cierto Sakura mi casillero es el 145 en el vestidor de chicas tengo 4 mudas de ropa ve antes de que te haga daño, mi contraseña es 442. Te veré al rato.

La vi caminar hacia la salida, aún estaba mojada pero supongo que debía llegar rápido porque no se cambió la ropa.

-Tranquila, su ropa ahorita se le va a secar, mejor vamos a que te cambies tú… Sakura- al oír a Li decir esto, mi alma salió y regreso a mi cuerpo.

Pasamos junto a la alberca y me quede viendo el agua, cómo rayos llegué hasta el área profunda y corriendo. Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando Shaoran me tomó de la mano.

-Sakura, sé que le vas a dar una oportunidad a Hiragizawua, pero… debo decirte algo. Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo y aunque te o areca raro lo que te voy a pedir si tú dices que no lo respetare….- tomo aire- por favor se mi novia, sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el estacionamiento, yo en verdad te quiero, no estoy jugando contigo, por favor yo….- y ahí fue cuando lo besé, no pude aguantar más, lo quería y él también me quería.

-Entonces eso es un ¿sí?- me dijo con la mirada más tierna y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si Shaoran Li, acepto, porque yo estoy muy enamorada de ti, desde el primer día que te vi- él me abrazó de nuevo y me levantó por los aire, los dos empezamos a reír.

Me tomó de la mano y me volvió a dar un beso, mientras me llevaba a los vestidores. Cuando termine de cambiarme, me compuse un poco el maquillaje y salí a verlo. Me estaba observando mientras lanzaba una sonrisa ladina.

-Ya te dije que estas hermosa, verdad- dijo esto mientras me abrazaba por la cintura dándome un beso en el cuello

\- No, no me lo habías dicho, pero ahora sé lo que piensas de mi- me puso a su altura y me beso, me sentía en las nubes. Pero una punzada en mi corazón me detuvo.

Que le iba a decir a Eriol, hace unos momentos le dije que le daría una oportunidad y ahora… pero con quien tendría problemas sería con mi hermano, Toya iba a dar el grito al cielo. Creo que fui muy obvia en mis pensamientos porque, Shaoran me tomó por la barbilla y me dijo que él estaría conmigo, que juntos superaríamos todo, no pude evitar llorar pues tenía miedo, al fin Shaoran me confesó sus sentimientos y temía que nos separaran.

-Escucha, sé que no será fácil y que talvez será duro, por tu hermano, mi hermana, las enemistades de ese estúpido pensamiento de que ellos son mejor que nosotros. Pero, yo te quiero, nunca me había sentido… te quiero Sakura Kinomoto y cuando un Li quiere a alguien lucha por esa persona aunque el cielo se esté cayendo- mientras decía estas palabras no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos, estaba profundamente enamorada de él y ahora sabía que me quería. Lo abracé de la manera más fuerte posible y luego salimos caminando hacia las aulas.

Cuando íbamos entrando al edificio escolar, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago el cual aumentó cuando sentí la mano de Shaoran entrelazarse con la mía. Gire mi vista hacia él y lo vi esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mi siguiente clase era Ciencias sociales la cual no compartía con él, así que cuando estábamos afuera del salón se despidió de mí, dándome un beso en mi mano.

-iré por ti al salón de la maestra Kolan, para que desayunemos juntos, espérame ahí ¿sí?- yo asentí con mi cabeza, pero una pregunta se me vino a la mente y antes de que empezara a caminar le pregunté

-Shaoran, ¿cómo sabes que antes del receso me toca ética y valores?- él volteo y empezó a caminar de espaldas mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca

-Soy Shaoran Li… y tú eres mi chica. La cual estará reprobada sino entra a su salón en este momento- cuando dijo eso, me giré para ver la cara del profesor Boja, quien me veía a mí con una ceja arriba.

-Joven Li, por favor no distraiga a la señorita Kinomoto, no queremos que este más dijo el maestro mirando a Shaoran con una sonrisa.

No sé qué me había pasado, que las clases pasaron volando, ya estaba terminando la de ética y valores, cuando Tomoyo se levantó y me dijo que debía irse rápido pues había quedado con Rika para ensayar una canción. Yo sabía que Tomoyo me estaba evitando, pues desde el día de la selección se la pasaba poniendo excusas, para irse, lo que más me dolía es que siempre decía que iría con Rika y Chiharu, las cuales me retiraron la palabra desde que desprecié los pompones y decidí ser gimnasta.

Cuando Tomoyo salió del salón, empecé a guardar mis libretas, debía hacer tiempo para esperar a Shaoran. Estaba tarareando la canción de "Rather Be", cuando sentí que unas manos me tapaban los ojos, después sentí un beso en la mejilla. Me sentía la persona más feliz, Shaoran me hacía sentir tan especial, hasta que escuché...

-¡Quítale las manos de encima, a Sakura!- cuando giré para ver quién era no pude dejar de pensar que esto iba a terminar mal

**Hola! Agradezco mucho sus reviews a: **

**Sofitkm**

**Nachita Cortes: sabes eres mi "pariente" (así decimos en Veracruz a alguien que se apellida igual a nosotros), yo también me apellido así **

**Vero: Si más o menos Sakura anda en eso. Pero por ahora no revelará nada.**

**CarGian: gracias por tu comentario y me siento muy bien de saber que si te gusta mi historia, espero te siga interesando**

**Ophelica**

**March**

**Elizita: Gracias por las correcciones, estos comentarios me ayudan mucho en cuanto a la redacción, prometo tomar en cuenta esa opinión, para mejorar la historia y hacer una lectura mas entendible. Gracias**

**Guest**

**JESLOGA: Lamento lo de Eriol, pero es para darle un toque chusco. **

**Wor-shiper**

**Espero me sigan dejando su opinión de los capuitulos, eso me ayuda mucho. Prometo por el osito bimbo que no tardaré mucho en subir el otro. **

**Y si eres uno de los que leen mis historia y no has dejado tu coemntario, espero te des un tiempo de escribirme tu opinión la cual es muy importante.**

_**Sivoney Griffin **_


	10. Chapter 10

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO DIEZ

SAKURA

-No lo volveré a repetir, quítale las manos de encima a Sakura- decía una voz sería y fuerte.

-Toya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- grite, mientras sentía como Shaoran se colocaba delante de mí y se colocaba protectoramente.

-Porqué rayos dejas que este, estúpido te toque Sakura y… espera, espera ¿le dijiste "Shaoran"?- cuando hizo la pregunta, toqué a Shaoran de la espalda susurrándole muy despacio que todo iba a estar bien.

Sabía que Toya jamás lo iba a permitir, pero debía dejarle en claro que ya no era una niña pequeña. Era su hermana, nunca lo dejaría de ser, pero… la Sakura que sólo obedecía y seguía ordenes ya no estaría más; me coloqué a un lado de Shaoran, para luego tomarlo de la mano. Sentí como el me apretaba dándome a entender que estaba conmigo, que estábamos juntos en esto.

Cuando Toya vio nuestras manos entrelazadas, su cara se desencajó por completo. No sabía que estaba pensando, ni mucho menos podría descifrar su estado de ánimo; sabía que esto me alejaría totalmente de mi hermano, pero quería a Shaoran, lo quería demasiado y pelearía por su amor.

-Haber Sakura- dijo con una voz que me dio miedo- sabes que él sólo te quiere para vengarse de lo que le hice a su hermana, no te confundas él no quiere nada serio. No lo entiendes sólo te quiere hacer sufrir, así como yo lo hice con Mitzuki…- Toya iba a continuar cuando una voz dulce y serena lo interrumpió. Dejándolo pasmado.

-Así que entonces aceptas que sólo jugaste conmigo- era Mitzuki quien venía entrando al salón de manera tranquila, pero en su rostro podía ver la decisión, estaba convertida en una persona madura- parece que viste un fantasma Toya Kinomoto. Por si ya no me recuerdas soy Mitzuki Li, a la chica que le destrozaste el corazón por una estúpida venganza-

Sentí como Shaoran quería ir a donde estaba su hermana, pero no lo solté. Se giró a verme, moví mi cabeza diciendo que "no" para después decir con los labios que era cosa de dos. Así que sólo nos limitamos a ver lo que Mitzuki le diría a Toya, quien parecía que tenía un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Miré sus ojos, los cuales parecían querer sacar lágrimas de alegría, pero por alguna razón el reprimía el sentimiento.

-Mitzuki… yo… necesitamos hablar- la voz de mi hermano se le quebraba

-Claro que tenemos que hablar Kinomoto, pero antes déjame dejarte algo muy en claro. Shaoran es mi hermano, él no es un canalla como tú, realmente quiere a Sakura y te exijo que los dejes en paz. El hecho de que tú hayas preferido a tus amigos y tu estatus social en vez de nuestro amor, no significa que vaya a ser igual con tu hermana-

Yo no sabía que decir. Toya estaba paralizado. Siempre había visto el lado superficial de mi hermano, conocía al chico popular, con amigos perfectos, notas sobresalientes, deportista nato, carismático. Pero no conocía en realidad quien era por dentro Toya Kinomoto. Miré fijamente a Shaoran, sabía que ellos necesitaban hablar y al parecer, no sería una charla corta. Cuando pase junto de mi hermano lo mire fijamente, para luego decirle que en la noche hablaríamos de esto.

Al salir del salón hacia la cafetería no dijimos palabra alguna, por alguna razón ambos estábamos en silencio, hasta que antes de llegar al comedor Shaoran me tomo de las manos y me pidió que nos sentáramos en una de las bancas. No sabía lo que diría, pero por un momento me dio miedo, miedo de que ya no quisiera estar conmigo, mi mente empezó a formular muchas hipótesis de lo que talvez me diría. Esos 10 segundos que tardó sin hablar se me hicieron eternos. Yo solo pedía con todo mi corazón que no fuera a darse por vencido, vi que se disponía a hablar y fue cuando cerré mis ojos.

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos?, se supone que no quieres oír lo que voy a decir, entonces deberías de taparte los oídos- abrí solo un ojo y lo mire como una niña cuando está esperando su regaño, pero al verlo me di cuenta que se estaba riendo, no tardó mucho para que soltara una carcajada, y terminara por confundirme más

-Sakura… mi Sakura… deja de pensar que te voy a dejar- deje mi cara de confundida para poner una de sorpresa. Cómo sabía el que estaba pensando eso, aunque creo que fui muy obvia hubiera seguido pensando más cosas hasta que me interrumpió- y si Sakura eres muy obvia con tus pensamientos. Pero déjame dejarte en claro que 1. No quiero dejarte, 2. Jamás lo haría y 3. Lo que te diré tiene que ver con tu hermano, pero necesito que no hagas preguntas hasta que termine de decirte todo.

Su voz sonaba tan dulce pero a la vez preocupada por lo que me iba a contar. Talvez me diría lo que Eriol ya me había contado, o quizás era algo más preocupante. Shaoran se acomodó junto de mí y me abrazó para traerme hasta su pecho, me dio un beso en mi frente para luego darme uno en mis manos.

-Sakura, mi familia es muy estricta, somos un clan de los más importantes de toda china. Nosotros venimos a Japón porque la educación que se nos impartiría sería la mejor, y también porque aquí estaríamos a salvo- me apretó más contra él y suspiro- Cuando nosotros llegamos y entramos a la escuela yo solo quería que estos tres años pasaran, solo quería prepararme lo mejor posible para cumplir con mi obligación familiar. Conocí a tu hermano y sus amigos, quienes desde antes de la selección ya empezaban a juntarse con los populares de la escuela. Llegó la selección de talleres y como sabrás quede primero en todo, intentaron reclutarme pero siempre me negué, no estaba en mis planes ser parte de ningún grupo social y menos que me etiquetaran, creo que a los capitanes no les gustó que rechazara la solicitud y mandaron a la capitana de las porristas para ver si así cedía un poco, la chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo empezó a seguirme a todas partes, por más que trataba de evitarla siempre me la encontraba hasta que un día al salir del laboratorio recuerdo que Hiragizawua me pidió su ayuda para un tema que no entendía, lo espere y en su lugar llego ella, intento besarme y lo logró, justo en ese momento…-

-Entro Toya- los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Así es, tu hermano llegó, yo no sabía nada de ellos dos y bueno, él se me fue encima. Nos golpeamos, me amenazó y desde ahí todo se vino para abajo. Después cayeron muy bajo usando a mis primas y mi hermana para vengarse de mí.

-Y entonces los ridiculizaste…- completé la historia de Shaoran- fuiste a retarlos, a cada uno de ellos en sus deportes y los dejaste con unos tontos.

El semblante de Shaoran era de serenidad, supuse que él se dio cuenta que sabía la historia, así que me dejó continuar.

-Yo ya se la historia, sé que al enterarte fuiste a vengar lo que le hicieron a tus primas y tu hermana. Pero mi hermano si se enamoró de tu hermana, y no es porque me lo hayan dicho sino que yo fui testiga; Toya no es una persona de sentimientos pero sufrió mucho por una novia, no sabía que era tu hermana pero cuando empezó a estar con ella yo recuerdo que siempre estaba de buenas, se la pasaba todo el día con ella, pero cuando terminaron el cambió demasiado aunque trataba de justificarlo sé que algo se quebró dentro de él…. Yo jamás conocí a Mitzuki, sólo la vi en fotos.

-¿fotos?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

\- si, por fotos. Verás un día estaba haciendo el aseo y entre al cuarto de Toya, yo sé que debajo de su cama tiene una caja llena de dulces, chocolates, gansitos y pingüinos- creo que dije eso con mucho antojo porque Shaoran empezó a reírse y me beso

-Entonces, saque la caja pero no era la de los dulces. Era una caja con fotos, regalos, recuerdos y ahí la vi una foto donde estaban ellos dos, atrás tu hermana le escribió una carta muy romántica y la firmo con su nombre Mitzuki Li.

Sé que el relato lo desconcertó pero sabía que no cambiaría mucho las cosas, tome Shaoran por las manos y le dije que estaba totalmente enamorada de él, que se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí y que yo lucharía por lo nuestro aun contra mi hermano. No necesite esperar una respuesta porque me besó, fue un beso tan dulce, tierno tan protector que con ello sabía que estábamos juntos en esto.

Todo el beso iba a tan bien hasta que un sonido raro se escuchó entre nosotros, sin separar nuestros labios ambos abrimos los ojos, y el sonido volvió. No fue muy difícil identificar de donde salía este ruido, porque Shaoran empezó a reír y me abrazó.

-Mi amor- decía mientras controlaba su risa- Si quieres comer, solo tenías que decirlo.

Aunque puse mi cara de seria (-.-) no tarde mucho para empezar a reírme también, el extraño sonido provenía de mi estómago y a decir verdad me estaba muriendo de hambre. Shaoran se levantó y estiró su mano para que fuéramos hacia la cafetería cuando su celular empezó a vibrar y el coro de "Wake me up" sonó. Shaoran contestó y vi como su cara cambiaba, al colgar dio un suspiro.

-Cerezo, te gustaría conocer a una personita.- dijo mientras se tocaba la nuca con la mano derecha- es un bebé

-Claro- con este yo- Claro que si me encantan los bebés

-Si amor y este te va a encantar más, porque se parece tanto a Toya

Cuando Shaoran dijo esto supe que algo me estaba ocultando, así que intente preguntarle a que se refería pero sólo conseguí que me dijera que espera. Al llegar a la salida del colegio, vimos a Wey quien tenía en brazos a un bebé que estaba haciendo todo tipo de maldades al pobre.

Shaoran lo cargo y lo trajo hacia mí, le quitó la gorra y cuando lo vi no lo pude creer. Cabello negro, ojos café oscuros muy profundos, nariz perfilada o por Dios este niño es igual a Toya.

-Amor, te presento a Toyien- dijo Shaoran cargando al bebe de frente a mí- es nuestro sobrino… es… él es hijo de Mitzuki y… tú hermano.

**Hola! Que tal. **

**Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero ahora si el trabajo con los niños de mi escuela ha estado muy pesado, en especial porque mis pequeños alumnos de sexto ya van a salir y ya saben el vals, el vestuario, la clausura, puf! Es mucho que hay que ver. Pero les prometo que esta vez el próximo capitulo estará muy pronto. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios **** de verdad se los agradezco mucho!**

**Les mando un abrazo psicológico y espero sigan mi historia… por cierto no olviden dejar su opinión de qué les pareció el capítulo, recuerden que su opinión es muy importante.**


	11. Chapter 11

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO ONCE

SHAORAN

Ha pasado dos meses desde que Mitzuki regreso, y no lo hizo sola, Toyien vino a revolucionar no sólo a la familia sino mi relación con Sakura. Aún recuerdo el día que le dije hijo de quien era Toyien, al principio no lo podía creer incluso quedo en shock por unos minutos pero después su naturaleza salió a flote ya que desde ese día hemos convivido mucho con nuestro sobrino al cuadrado. No puedo creer todo lo que he cambiado en estos últimos meses, no hace falta que la gente me lo diga, pues yo me he dado cuenta.

Dejé de ser esa persona seria y frívola, ahora convivo más con mi familia inclusive ya no soy tan tajante con mis compañeros de aula, en el receso platico e inclusive bromeo un poco con mis primas cosa que jamás lo había hecho a excepción de Meilin. Aunque no he cambiado del todo ya que sigo usando mi magia cuando algún soquete intenta coquetearle a Sakura. Pero hablando de ella, creo que me estoy enamorando profundamente, inclusive siento que la amo. No se lo he dicho porque tengo miedo de decírselo _"talvez ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos de la misma manera" _es lo que pienso cada vez que intento decirle lo que siento.

-Shaoran…- vaya creo que de tanto pensar en ella puedo escuchar su voz a cada instante

-Shaoran… Shaoran… amor te sientes bien- cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con la cara preocupada de Sakura

-Si cielo- le contesto mientras le doy un beso corto y la tomo del mentón

No sé qué me pasa cuando la veo pero olvido todo lo que estoy haciendo. En este momento solo puedo ver sus ojos, ese color verde que me hipnotiza… jamás pensé que llegaría a este punto con ella, pero tengo miedo, no lo he dicho quién soy de verdad y mucho menos quiero que ella corra peligro, siempre es en este punto donde me detengo a pensar. Si ha Sakura le hicieran daño por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría, alzo mi vista y veo que Sakura hace un gesto de derrota y es aquí donde me acuerdo que no escuche nada de lo que me dijo hasta que ella dice…

-¿Amorshi estas bien?...- solo puedo contestarle con un "he"

\- Shaoran me preocupas tienes casi una semana así de pensativo, pasa algo o tienes algún problema- no sé qué me impulso a hacerlo pero la beso, cierro mis ojos y la beso, como si de ello dependiera mi vida, quiero que sienta que la amo que la adoro que daría todo lo que tengo inclusive mi vida, quiero que vea lo que ella significa para mí. Al principio no me corresponde pero después lo hace. Tardamos mucho besándonos hasta que unas gotas empiezan a caer sobre nosotros, le doy un beso en la frente y le digo que es mejor que entremos a la cafetería. Cuando vuelvo a mirarla me ve con esa cara llena de amor que sólo ella me da a mí.

De camino al comedor, veo a Mitzuki que va platicando con Eriol. Hay algo en el que no termina de gustarme, inclusive cuando Sakura le dijo que ella ahora estaba conmigo, esperaba una reacción más resistente de él pero fue todo lo contrario. Desde ese día ha estado muy cerca de mi hermana, la visita todos los días inclusive sale a pasear con Mitzuki y Toyien. No sé qué rayos piensa Kinomoto de esto pero supongo que prefiero que ella este al lado de Eriol aunque no me termina de caer Harry Potter no es un chico peligroso.

Y hablando de chicos peligrosos, al entrar vemos a Yamasaki quien está parado en la mesa donde comúnmente come mi familia y algunas gimnastas que les gusta pasar el rato escuchando tonterías.

-Y entonces Napoleón Bonaparte, cabalgó durante 30 días y 31 noches sin descanso. Dicen los historiadores que fue abducido por los alienas y cuando lo regresaron venia modificado genéticamente por eso….- ya no pudo decir nada por que vi como Koga le tapaba la boca mientras se reía, no entiendo donde tiene la cabeza mi prima para andar con un sujeto así, pero luego recuerdo de lo leal que es como amigo y ahí comprendo todo.

-Yo no sabía eso de Napoleón Bonaparte, ¿crees que si lo pongo en mi reporte me den puntos extras?- Sakura me preguntaba con asombro y no era de sorprenderse ya que Sakura y Mitzuki siempre creían en las mentiras de Yama.

-No bebé no lo pongas a menos que quieras un –Z, por el nivel de mentira que escribes- dije mientras me reía- Sakura lo que dijo Yamasaki no es verdad, es una más de sus mentiras

Eso era algo que me encantaba de ella siempre era tan pura y buena. Le hubiera dado un beso sino hubiera sido por el tumulto que empezó a formar un círculo. Cuando busqué a Sakura ella ya estaba metida en la bola. Intente alcanzarla pero cuando estuve a punto de tomar su mano ella avanzó.

Debo decir que esto me molestó, pero después de escuchar unas voces entendí de quien se trataba. Kikio era la actual novia de Toya, sabía por lo que había escuchado que desde que Mitzuki regreso se dedicaba hacerle la vida imposible, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Iba a entrar a sacar a mi hermana de ese circo pero Eriol se me adelantó.

-vamos Toya llévate a tu novia de aquí. Mitzuki jamás la provocó, fue ella quien choco con ella al propósito- no necesito decir más para que Toya replicara y bueno en su lugar yo le hubiera partido la cara al tipo que quisiera sentirse protector de Sakura. Ahora si ya estaba cerca de Mitzuki cuando Toya y Eriol empezaron a darse de golpes, Ariel y Markos me ayudaron a detener a Eriol, mientras que los Tsukishiro y los Clow hacían lo suyo con Toya.

-Deja de sentirte algo de Mitzuki, y aléjate de mi hijo… no dejaré que tú te sientas su padre – gritaba Toya mientras sus amigos se lo llevaban

-Lo vez, ahora Toya tendrá problemas por tu culpa… y de seguro solo le dices a toya que es el padre de ese niño cuando seguramente es de otro y…- todo mundo se quedó en silencio cuando Sakura bofeteo a Kikio. Jamás pensé que Sakura sería capaz de hacer eso

-Retira tus sucias palabras, y acepta que Toya aunque este contigo a quien verdad quiere es a Mitzuki

-Mira quien habla, el ratoncito espantado. Te crees mucho porque Shaoran está contigo- cuando Kikio dijo esto avanzó hacia mí- vamos a ver si sigue contigo después de haber estado con una verdadera mujer- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó sobre de mí y trató de besarme hasta que Sakura la jaló del cabello y arrancó sus extensiones; he de aceptar que mi Sakura me sorprendía pero la tome de la cintura y la retire de encima de Kikio, quien ya tenía las extensiones enredadas y el ojo morado.

Trate de llevarme a Sakura pero el director nos detuvo, llevando a Sakura a la dirección junto a todos los que habían participado en las riñas. Estuve esperando mi hermana y Sakura, mientras eso sucedía salieron Toya y Eriol, por primera vez noté como sus propios amigos no sabían que decisión tomar seguir a Toya o seguir a Eriol. Lo que nunca me esperé es que Eriol caminara hacia mí para luego parase junto.

-realmente quiero a tu hermana y quiero estar a su lado. Yo no seré como el canalla de Toya dame una oportunidad- no contesté nada solo me limité a mirar hacia el frente, para ver como salían mi hermana y mi novia.

Sakura me abrazó, le dije que todo iba a estar bien. Mire a Mitzuki quien abrazó a Eriol. Les dije que nos fuéramos y así lo hicimos, lleve a Mitzuki y Eriol a mi casa para luego manejar a la casa de Sakura, en el camino la intente hacer reír sabía que ella no era tan seria lo cual ayudo para que en cuestión de minutos.

Al llegar a su casa baje del auto para abrir su puerta, entramos y no había nadie, pensé en encontrarme con Toya pero para mi suerte no fue así. Me dijo que prepararía la cena, así que le ayude hicimos fideos con tres cremas croquetas de camarón, para cuando la cena estuvo lista ya se había hecho de noche y para hacerle olvidar el mal rato que vivió en la tarde le dije que fuéramos a su patio pues tenía una maca donde solíamos sentarnos a platicar.

Saque mi reproductor de música y le puse un audífono a Sakura mientras yo me colocaba el otro en mi oído.

-Amor quiero que escuches una canción- le dije a Sakura quien me miro con sus ojos llenos de emoción, la abracé y le puse play…

_**Look at the stars**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**And everything you do**_

_**Yeah they were all yellow**_

_**I came along**_

_**I wrote a song for you**_

_**And all the things you do**_

_**And it was called yellow**_

Sabía que yo tenía de romántico, lo que un nerd tenia de atleta… o sea nada… pero me levante y le extendí la mano invitándola a bailar. Y si no era romántico había algo con lo que me podía ayudar, la magia. Así que le quite los audífonos a Sakura y me di valor para empezar a cantar a capela.

_**So then I took my turn**_

_**Oh what a thing to have done**_

_**And it was all yellow**_

_**Your skin**_

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones**_

_**Turn into something beautiful**_

_**You know you know I love you so**_

_**You know I love you so**_

_**I swam across**_

_**I jumped across for you**_

_**Oh what a thing to do**_

_**Cause you were all yellow**_

_**I drew a line**_

_**I drew a line for you**_

_**Oh what a thing to do**_

_**And it was all yellow**_

Giré mi mano para invocar un conjuro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos miles de luces nos rodeaban parecían luciérnagas que prendían sus luces para ambientar nuestro baile… mientras yo cantaba, Sakura no dejaba de mirarme y sonreir… No sé qué me hizo Sakura pero está totalmente enamorado de ella y sólo con esto me daba cuenta que por más que intentara no amarla, no podía

_**Your skin**_

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones**_

_**Turn into something beautiful**_

_**And you know**_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry**_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry**_

_**It's true**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine for**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine**_

_**Look at the stars**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

And all the things that you do…. Al terminar de cantar iba a besarla cuando ella pronuncio las palabras, que jamás esperé escuchar.

-Te amo Shaoran Li, Te amo… no importa que llevemos poco tiempo yo Te amo como jamás imaginé amar a nadie

No podía creerlo, ella me amaba, yo tenía miedo de que no lo hiciera pero ahí estaba parada frente a mí diciéndome que me amaba. Sabía que ella era mi persona, lo sabía… y talvez deje que la emoción me llevara, pero las mejores cosas te pasan cuando dejas que los sentimientos y emociones nos guían.

Tome su mano y puse una mano sobre la otra, realice un conjuro y cuando solté su mano… un anillo echo de oro blanco adornado con pequeños diamantes apareció.

-Sakura… Te amo… Te amo más que la luna ama al sol. No soy perfecto pero por ti sería capaz de serlo. Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser la persona que tenga tu primer pensamiento al levantarte y el último cuando vayas a dormir, aun en tus sueños quiero estar presente. Tu llegaste a cambiar mi vida, ahora solo quiero que sepas que te daré toda mi vida, mi alma, mi ser seré capaz de sacrificarte por ti… si esto no es amar, es lo mejor que tengo para darte.

SAKURA… CASATE CONMIGO…

Hooooolaa!

Espero que les guste este capítulo… les agradezco a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios de verdad muchas muchas gracias, pero esta vez dejen aquí a bajo su comentario de que les pareció el capítulo.

El día martes actualizaré el capítulo 12, así que estén pendientes mil gracias por leer mi historia… si tu lees mi historia y no me has dejado un comen, te invito a que lo hagas así sea malo te lo agradeceré bastante

Un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos el proooooooooximo capitulo.

**Sivonney Griffin**


	12. Chapter 12

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO ONCE

SHAORAN

SAKURA CASATE CONMIGO…

-Shaoran yo…

Abrí mis ojos lo mas grandes posibles, mire hacia mi lado y Sakura estaba recostada junto a mi. Estábamos en su jardín y en su hamaca, ¡Dios! Sólo había sido un sueño… un gran sueño, aunque lo sentí tan real, el baile, la magia que use para ambientar el lugar, la canción, el… el que Sakura me haya dicho que ella también me ama, eso también fue irreal.

-¿Shaoran te pasa algo?- dijo una vocecita dulce en mi oído

-Claro estoy bien sólo que me quedé dormido y al despertar me desorienté- le conteste con una sonrisa tierna, mientras le tomaba la mano y la levantaba, para entrar a la cocina.

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche y el señor Kinomoto había llegado con un hambre voraz, mientras cenaba la porción que Sakura me había servido, observé a ella y su papá comer casi dos platos mientras yo apenas terminaba uno; sin duda algúna son papá e hija. Pasamos una cena agradable, al dar 9:30 me despedí y me dirigí a mi casa.

Al llegar vi a Mitzuki con Toyien en el jardín, mientras los demás estaban practicando algo parecido a la yoga, esto debe ser idea de Meilin, esa mujer… creo que preferirías estar en la escuela militar que estar con ella cuando se enoja o no hacen lo que ella dice.

-Pasa amarguetix número 1, te estábamos esperando. ¿No quieres participar con nosotros?- hablo Mei de manera serena y tranquila, mientras mantenía la postura de la levitación

-Mei no soy un amarguetix, y además yo…- quería seguir hablando pero en un movimiento rápido y ágil, colocó su dedo índice en mi boca.

-shhhh! Shao, acaban de sacar otro amarguetix, por favor ya no traigas más al mundo y si no harás Yoga con tus adorados primos, retírate, pones nervisos a todos.

En otro momento de mi vida claro que hubiera gritado e inclusive me hubiera molestado demasiado, pero… últimamente disfrutaba más de mi vida y Meilin estaba loca así que di la vuelta caminando hacia mi hermana.

-Hey! Que tal guapo, ¿todo bien? ¿Cómo esta Sakura? Ya no tuve tiempo para darle las gracias por defenderme de esa arpía- aunque no lo quisiera aceptar al Mitzuki le afectaron las palabras de Kikio.

-Ella está bien. Sólo que tendré que buscar qué hacer durante un mes, después de clases ya que ustedes se quedaran a realizar servicio, debo esperarlas… ya vez todo por meterte con ese Toya Kinomoto, pero si yo te lo dije. Él…- ya no pude continuar porque empezó a llorar. Al inicio sólo eran unas lágrimas muy frágiles pero luego mi hermana parecía un grifo de agua.

-Shao, ya no sé qué hacer, amo a Toya pero él me lastimó mucho… tenemos un bebé y aunque yo solo quiero que Toyien conozca a su papá, no dejo de pensar qué hubiera pasado si aun estuviéramos juntos, seriamos una familia… y… nos hermanito. Igual Eriol tiene razón, debo seguir adelante, luchar por mi hijo y que debo hacerme a la idea de que Toya no es una persona en quien se pueda confiar.

No sabía que decirle, hasta que conocí a Sakura, ahí empecé a sentir cosas, yo toda mi vida fui educado para ser frio, tajante y cumplir con mi propósito de cuidar a la familia. La inercia me llevo abrazar a mi hermana y darle un beso en su cabeza. Y si aunque no quisiera admitirlo Eriol tenía razón, aunque el que Hiragizawua este comportándose así no me da buena espina. Debo ver que intenciones tiene, ya que después de lo que hoy me dijo puede que quiera algo con Mitzuki.

Al otro día el entrenamiento matutino se llevó a cabo como siempre, he de aceptar que Sakura se ha convertido en una gran alumna de Wey, es la única que nos sigue el pasó e inclusive ya no es tan torpe como lo era en un principio. Hoy al terminar de hacer el recorrido e ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa, recibí una llamada de mi tío Hato Li, el hermano de mi papá y papá de Meilin.

Como se me fue solicitado entré al despacho que era de mi padre, espere un momento y despéese 5 min, el concilio de ansíanos acompañados de los jefes de los clanes entraron. Después de hacer las reverencias que correspondían. El Sabio Xi-Fu el más anciano de todos y patriarca del clan Fu de Corea tomo la iniciativa para hablar.

-Joven heredero Li, estamos aquí todos reunidos porque es de suma importancia tratar dos temas. El primero es que se requiere más que nunca su presencia como heredero y nuevo jefe del clan Li, así que hemos venido a decirle que su presentación se adelantará y será dentro de dos semanas

-¿Qué?- fue lo que pude decir al escuchar esa declaración- eso no es posible, aun no completo mi entrenamiento, aparte no estoy listo. Aun necesito madurar en muchos aspectos, yo no puedo en este momento no puedo hacerlo, es un responsabilidad. Yo aún no estoy listo, no, no puede ser

-Lamento que la noticia no sea la mejor de su día joven Li, pero debe subir al poder dentro de dos semanas, ya está decidido- argumento el anciano Mioju

-Al menos… puedo saber porque se adelantó- dije con enfado y voz frustrada

Vi como todos en la sala empezaron a murmurar, mientras caras de preocupación me veían sin parar. Sabía que no era nada bueno, pero fuera lo que fuera "todo iba a estar bien" eso dice siempre Sakura, mi Sakura.

-El Clan Yu del norte de china fue asesinado brutalmente, la noche de ayer, aún no sabemos quién lo hizo ni mucho menos tenemos pistas- No podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo el clan Yu era junto con el mío y el clan Shu-yung uno de los más poderosos de toda china, nadie en su sano juicio o con un poco de cordura pensaría en meterse con ellos- y eso no es todo, hoy en la mañana nos informaron que todos los integrantes del clan Shu-yung han desaparecido, inclusive los chicos que estaban en el extranjero, fueron sacados de sus clases y llevados a la fuerza.

\- Por eso debe tomar posesión de su puesto, el clan Li necesita un jefe, alguien que los proteja y que tome decisiones por el bienestar de su familia. Sabemos que usted es joven pero sabemos que ha sido educado desde que nació para esto. Usted debe recordar que tener el título que usted tiene implica responsabilidades desde mucho antes de nacer- el anciano Mijou tenía razón, para esto había sido entrenado y educado toda mi vida, en algún momento debía de hacerme responsable. En el momento que iba a contestar un estallido se produjo en el jardín, y sin pensarlo dos veces Salí corriendo pues mis primos, mi hermana y mi sobrino estaban jugando.

Al llegar vi a todos los de seguridad muertos, la fuente que estaba junto al jardín estaba pintada de sangre, no sabía que estaba pasando, sólo quería encontrar a todos, y cuando gire mi cabeza me encontré con una silueta que no conocía yo.

-vaya, vaya, vaya…. Si es Shaoran Li… he de admitir que estas muy grande y mírate, te has vuelto un joven apuesto y muy poderoso, puedo sentir tu poder emanar de tu aura. Tu padre se sentiría muy orgulloso- ese tipo no me daba buena espina, media un metro ochenta, vestía todo de negro y tenía una máscara roja con rayas blancas, parecida a la de un nipón- deja de observarme Shaoran Li, acaso esos son los modales que te enseñó tu papá. Ha perdón, se me olvidaba que mate a tu padre antes de que pudieras limpiarte la nariz tu sólo

Ese maldito había dicho "matar a tu padre", no podía ser posible, se supone que él debía estar muerto, recibí la notificación de que había muerto a manos de los jefes de los clanes en la batalla de Puerto del aire. No él no podía estar vivo

-Cambia esa cara de chiquillo espantado Shaoran, y veme fijamente porque he regresado a cobrar venganza por todo lo que paso, y juro por mi alma que no descansare hasta ver al clan Li destruido, pero en especial a su líder al hijo de Hien. Gracias por recibirme en tu casa, fue un placer conocer a tus primos, tu hermana y tu pequeño sobrino- lo dijo levantando a todos quienes se encontraban en una especie de transe

-Y me falta hacer una visita más pero eso lo hare con calma… hasta luego Shaoran Li

Cuando soltó a mi familia invoque un conjuro para que los protegiera al caer, pero, mientras miraba como descendían miré una hoja que venía del lugar donde ese sujeto se marchó. Miedo era una palabra corta para describir lo que sentí al ver la imagen que tenía, era una foto de Sakura. Ese mal nacido quería hacerle daño a Sakura.

Pero no lo iba a permitir… debía poner a salvo a Sakura y solo significaba una cosa…

Hooooolaa!

Espero que les guste este capítulo… les agradezco a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios de verdad muchas muchas gracias, pero esta vez dejen aquí a bajo su comentario de que les pareció el capítulo 12 saben que eso me ayuda mucho para seguir escribiendo

Si tu lees mi historia y no me has dejado un comen, te invito a que lo hagas así sea malo te lo agradeceré bastante

Un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos el proooooooooximo capitulo.

**Sivonney Griffin**


	13. Chapter 13

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO TRECE

SHAORAN

"_Un gran poder confiere una gran responsabilidad"_

No dejaba de repetirme esas palabras en mi cabeza, un gran poder…

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso era poner a salvo a Sakura, no podía ser tan egoísta manteniéndola a mi lado, en cualquier momento ese mal nacido atentaría en contra de ella solo por el gusto de verme sufrir. Pero no lo iba a permitir, debía ser fuerte, olvidarme de Sakura y de todo…. Y eso es justo lo que iba hacer.

Tome mi celular y marqué su número, no tuve que esperar mucho para que ella contestara.

-Bueno, habla Sakura- debía disfrutar este momento ya que sería la última vez que hablaría por teléfono con ella, Dios la iba a extrañar tanto. Como pude respondí a su contestación

\- Hola Sakura soy Shaoran, yo me preguntaba… si te gustaría ir conmigo a " Nunca Jamás"….

\- sí, claro que ¡sí!

-Genial, pasaré a las 8 por ti…

-sí, me parece perfecto. Me encanta estar contigo Shaoran… te veo más tarde

-Sí, y Sakura….- respiré hondo- Te amo- no esperé la contestación y colgué

Subí a mi cuarto a darme un baño y arreglarme para la noche más difícil de toda mi vida. Tomé una foto de nosotros, una foto que la molesta de Meiling nos tomó hace unos días, debía aceptarlo. Sakura me había cambiado, me desarmó con su forma de ser, sus sonrisas, su alegría, ella era el amor de mi vida, pero no podía ser así, no por amor la iba a exponer. Tome las llaves del carro y me dirigí a su casa, cuando iba saliendo mi mal humor y mi manera frívola había regresado, ni siquiera hice por saludar a mi hermana.

Llegué a casa de Sakura, sabía que eran los últimos abrazos, besos y caricias, así que la subí al carro y la llevé una vez más al Nunca Jamás… había reservado una terraza, era mi último día con ella y quería llevarme recuerdos para poder soportar la lejanía… aun no sabía, que iba a decir para terminar.

-Shaoran, ¿está todo bien?- al escuchar su voz pude notar sus ojos verdes mirándome con duda

-Si amor todo está bien- si tan sólo supiera que me estaba muriendo por lo que iba hacer

-Lo que dijiste hace rato antes de cortar la llamada… bueno yo…- no quería oír algo que no me gustaría así que corté sus palabras con un beso

-No digas nada disfrutemos de una cita con pizza, fresas y chocolate- Sabía que la comida era un punto débil para Sakura, así que rápidamente pedí que nos subieran la comida y las bebidas.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Sakura pasó al postre… sabía que las fresas con chocolate le encantaban, jugamos, reímos, platicamos de cosas sin importancia y al final llegó mi parte más difícil, estábamos acostados en un sofá rustico que había ahí, mientras mirábamos las estrellas.

Cuando miré hacia abajo noté que ella se estaba quedando dormida, iba a decirle lo que pasaba pero ella habló.

-Shaoran, tengo que decirte algo. Ayer terminé de leer los libros que Meilin me regaló, los de Hush Hush- si como no recordarlo, Meiling me dijo que lecturas así harían que Sakura no se sorprendiera tanto al decirle que era un mago o hechicero, las ocurrencias de una loca zafada.

-Si recuerdo que te los regaló, ¿qué pasa con ellos?

\- Yo memoricé una cita, que me gustó mucho. Pero antes yo quisiera darte algo- por más que quería que no continuara quede petrificado cuando de una pequeña cajita sacó un corazón de plata, era hermoso…- Yo… bueno no pienses que esto es cursi pero quiero que escuches esto. En la tienda donde compré este dije me contaron que si dos enamorados llevan la mitad consigo, su amor siempre prevalecerá fuerte e incondicional, aunque se alejen…

Esto no lo esperaba, debía hacer algo…

-Sakura…

-Shaoran Li, "Quiero cuidarte, valorarte y amarte de tal manera que ninguna otra mujer, jamás, podría hacer. Quiero mimarte, y que cada beso, cada caricia y cada pensamiento sean para ti. Quiero hacerte feliz. Voy a hacerte feliz todos los días. Rompiste mi sufrimiento. Me has dado una nueva eternidad. Sé mi todo."- cuando terminó de decir esto, el alma se me calló a los pies… rompió el corazón y en una cadena de plata lo colocó y me lo puso.

No la podía dejar, esto se había puesto más difícil. Amaba a Sakura pero no podía más debía hacer algo… No dije nada solo la abracé y le di un beso, sabía que era el último así que lo hice especial quería que sintiera todo mi amor, mientras la besaba conjuré un hechizo que la haría dormir. Sakura se resistía pero al final se quedó profundamente dormida. Observé el colgante tenía nuestros nombres grabados coloqué el corazón completo en mi cadena y me lo puse, yo debía tener algo para recordar, para saber que esto fue real.

Cuando Sakura quedó dormida en mis brazos una idea vino a mi mente, sabía el conjuro y por lo que a cavaba de ocurrir era mi mejor opción, la miré dormir, la observé detenidamente… si hacía ese hechizo ya no había marcha atrás… la besé por última vez y justo en ese momento Sakura dijo las palabras que hicieron que mi corazón saltara de alegría

-_Te amo Shaoran- _la mire y lo repitió dos veces más…

Entonces conjuré el hechizo… con más fuerza, ella me amaba y ahora más que nunca debía estar a salvo…

Después de dejar a Sakura en su casa, claro estaba dormida. Corrí hasta la cima del cerro de los cerezos grite su nombre como si mi vida dependiera de ello y así fue como descargué toda mi energía en el conjuro que cambiaría mi vida…

Era Shaoran Li, jefe del Clan Li… Era un nuevo inicio para mí, pues a cavaba de enterrar mis sentimientos y mi corazón.

Antes de caer inconsciente por el sobre esfuerzo que realicé, sólo pensaba en una persona.

Sakura…

Hola! Buenas noches, tardes o días… lamento tardar en actualizar pero mi trabajo me tenía muy atareada y ahora que estoy de vacaciones escribiré más seguido..

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews la última vez, a los que hay dado como favorita esta historia y por último a todos los que han leído la historia (aunque no dejen comentarios) =P espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y les pido me digan que opinan de la historia.

Tal vez algunos ya se imaginan que conjuro hizo Shaoran sobre Sakura, pero no se preocupen el próximo capítulo lo sabrán


	14. Chapter 14

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO CATORCE

SAKURA

Escucho como mi melodía para despertar suena y suena… estiro el brazo y deslizo mi dedo para cancelar la alarma. Otro día de escuela "genial", cuando me doy un baño y luego me miro al espejo, me noto rara, como si esta no fuera mi realidad.

Pero que cosas digo, claro que es mi realidad. Soy Sakura, voy en primer año, estoy en el equipo de animadoras, tengo las mejores amigas del mundo y mi novio es el guapísimo de Eriol Hiragizawua, veo las fotos que tengo en la repisa de mi cuarto pero… me siento vacía como si esto fuera sólo un sueño.

-¡SAKURAMONSTER! Baja ¡ya!, los chicos están aquí- al oír al molesto de Toya gritar, me doy un último retoque y salgo corriendo a encontrar a mis amigos.

-Muy buenos días- saludo a todos a la vez, para después caer en brazos de Eriol quien me da un beso rápido en los labios.

-Bien es hora de irnos hoy tenemos que ganarle a las abejas de Kioto. Están listos- grita mi hermano con la mano en alto mientras todos los chicos de fut y las animadoras gritan con él.

-Vamos princesa te subo a mi carro- dijo Eriol tomándome de la mano y subiéndome delicadamente a su auto.

Era cierto hoy sería la semifinal de futbol soccer, no sé cómo se me pudo olvidar y ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo muchas cosas de ayer, pero debe ser normal soy muy despistada. Tomoyo sube con nosotros al auto mientras veo que Yue la abraza y le da unos cuantos besos en la mejilla

-Hey Yue, para con mi hermana. Debes respetarme brother…- la sonrisa que Eriol les dedicaba era encantadora

-Claro Bro, así como tú. Que siempre te quieres comer a Sakura frente a Toya- dijo eso y todos empezamos a reír. No tengo ni idea de que reía con ellos, pues no me acordaba de esas veces que mencionó Yue.

El camino a la escuela fue un completo ruido, las porras de los carros que iban en una especie de caravana sonaban sus tambores y cornetas gritando que la victoria sería nuestra, todos parecían estar muy a gusto… pero yo me sentía desubicada. Al llegar a la escuela los demás alumnos amantes del futbol ya estaban esperando al equipo para animarlos, Chiharu nos dio la indicación para que no cambiáramos y empezáramos a realizar las rutinas.

Iba caminando hacia el campo de futbol ya con mi uniforme de porrista, mientras Tomoyo me grababa diciéndome que me veía divina, cuando escuché una voz que se me hizo familiar pero no lograba identificar.

-¡Heeeeeey!... Oye a dónde vas, recuerda que tenemos practica…..o pero que rayos que haces vestida de porrista, ¿acaso es Halloween?- unos ojos color rubí me vieron fijamente

-Disculpa, yo hamm… ¿Te conozco?- contesté mientras veía a Tomoyo completamente extrañada

-Muy gracioso… ahora quítate ese traje y vamos al gimnasio, todos estamos esperándote o bueno esperándolos a ti y Shaoran

¿Shaoran Li?, estaba hablando de Li.

-Escucha, no creo que tenga el gusto de conocerte, talvez me confundes con otra persona yo no te conozco- las palabras que estaba diciendo salían de mi sin procesarlas en mi mente- Y bueno creo que yo no soportaría otra clase con Shaoran Li.

\- O vamos Sakura de que estas hablando- la chica que tenía frente de mí se estaba enojando pero no lograba entender porque, si yo ni siquiera la conocía- o! Ya entiendo, tú y Shao pelearon, se disgustaron y buscaste refugio en tus ex amigos

Esta pretenciosa niña logró confundirme mucho, sentí mucho enojo y sin más remedio finiquité la conversación

-Escucha…- Meilin, Meilin Li dijo ella con tono furioso- Si, mira escucha Meilin Li. No te conozco, solo sé que eres jefa de las gimnastas y creme al único Shaoran Li, es ese engreído, narcisista insoportable, sabelotodo… que va conmigo a algunas clases, pero están egocéntrico que no le dirige la palabra a nadie. Y no creo que él y yo tengamos una relación de amistad o no almenos que yo recuerde… y si me disculpas tengo un juego que ir apoyar

Tomoyo me miraba asombrada mientras me abrazaba para calmarme…

Rayos eso había sido intenso, jamás le he gritado a nadie, pero esa niña me sacó de mis casillas… rayos! Yo con su majestad Shaoran Li, ni loca. Al llegar al estadio me tranquilicé y comencé animar como mis demás compañeras, el partido estaba a punto de iniciar cuando localicé a Eriol en el campo, lo salude y él me mandó un beso.

Pero justo cuando le iba a contestar el beso con otro igual, lo vi… esos ojos los había visto en algún lado… creo que me quedé petrificada, pero en ese momento supe que era Shaoran Li…

**Hola que tal… aquí subiendo otro capítulo. Muy bien pues Shaoran cambió los recuerdos de todos y eliminó de la mente de Sakura todo lo que vivieron, pero como ven Mei no se vio afectada y sé que algunos dirán o ya se imaginan por qué… **

**Dejen sus comentarios **** para saber que les pareció este capi… muchas gracias por su apoyo a las personas que escribieron… mil gracias.**

_**Sivonney Griffin**_


	15. Capítulo 15

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen así como algunos otros nombres que tomé prestados para escribir mi historia

CAPITULO QUINCE

SHAORAN

Cuando era pequeño encontré una llave, era antigua y estaba oxidada. Decidí darme a la tarea de investigar a que puerta pertenecía así que utilizaba el tiempo donde debía meditar y emprendía una investigación. Fue la primera vez que experimente los sentimientos, la emoción, la alegría, la desesperación todo eso era nuevo para mí. Desde muy chico mi mundo solo se había enfocado a ser entrenamiento, estudio, meditación, responsabilidad, frialdad.

Después de tres meses encontré la puerta… al abrirla quedé petrificado. Era un jardín o eso fue algún día. Podía ver una fuente tan grande que estaba seguro que podía nadar en ella, un quiosco pequeño donde daba una perfecta vista de todo, era hermoso aun cubierto de tanta hierva, pero lo mejor era ese pequeño balcón, daba una vista perfecta a Tomoeda en especial a un parque podía ver a los niños jugando, algunas mamás platicando, parejas acostadas o comiendo un picnic. Eran personas normales viviendo una vida feliz.

Desde ese día, fui a la misma hora para poder observar la felicidad ajena me sentía como en una burbuja de cristal, con el paso del tiempo arreglé el jardín hasta que su belleza se hizo cargo de todo, era mi lugar secreto, ahí podía sensibilizarme hasta que ese día llegó. Saliendo de mi jardín pude ver la locura que invadía mi casa, recuerdo que todo mundo estaba con la cabeza baja y al entrar al cuarto de entrenamiento lo vi… Era mi padre, estaba tirado, él era la única persona que me demostraba un poco de afecto en esta vida tan frívola, lo tome entre los brazos mientras me sonrió…

Ese día terminé de experimentar todo lo que un niño de nueve años debía experimentar… sólo quería a mi papá quería un día con él, como lo hacían esos niños en el parque con sus padres. Después del funeral me refugié en el jardín hasta que un día mi madre me encontró. Era la mujer más fría que alguna vez conocí pero jamás olvidaré esas palabras

-Así que este es tu lugar secreto – nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la de ella era sólida como una roca- que… patético.

¿Patético?, ¿había dicho patético? En un acto de velocidad me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió

-Despierta eres Shaoran Li, heredero del Clan Li la dinastía más importante en toda china, uno de los clanes más fuertes de toda Asia. Deja de ser tan patético tan frágil, tan débil…

-Mi padre a cava de morir y tú no sientes nada por el… que clase de madre y esposa eres tu- no sé de donde salieron esa palabras solo las dije, mientras miraba a mi madre de la misma manera que ella lo hacia

\- Soy Leran Li, antes de ser tu madre y esposa, soy la jefa del Clan Li- colocó su mano en mi mejilla y la apretó- deja de soñar con una vida ordinaria, tú no eres solo un niño, tienes responsabilidades desde antes de nacer y después de morir. Deja los sentimientos aun lado porque de nada sirve el amor, la alegría, la… - observo mi jardín y regresó sus ojos en mi- esperanza. De nada te va a servir tú tienes y debes de cumplir con esa obligación. Debes vengar a tu padre, pero si sigues dando lastima como hasta ahora estoy segura que no conseguirás nada de eso- después de soltar su agarre caminó a la salida y antes de irse me miró

\- Recuerda Shaoran eres un Li, los jefes del Clan Li no tienen cabida para los sentimientos a menos que quieras sufrir lo que ahora estas sintiendo. Entiende que tu jamás serás una persona normal…- mientras salía del jardín yo fui al balcón no entendía porque había nacido aquí y porque mi vida está tomando este rumbo, pero ese día en ese jardín deje a ese Shaoran devil, lleno de ilusiones por la vida, al niño que soñaba, deje de sentir y apareció un nuevo Shaoran…

Ahora ha pasado mucho tiempo y había olvidado la lección, pero la vida me la volvió recalcar, había dejado a Sakura, la persona que me mostró un nuevo jardín pero que solo era un espejismo.

-Estás pensando en ella verdad- La voz chillona de Meilin me sacó de mis pensamientos- vamos Shaoran, debes de regresarle sus recuerdos. Hace dos meses que estás muerto en vida, no sales de ese maldito cuarto de entrenamiento, ya no entrenas con nosotros, en la escuela vas y vienes con chicas sólo para olvidarte de Sakura, te has vuelto un maldito con las mujeres. ¿Qué te pasa Shao?

Miré a Mei, no sé porque mis primos se preocupaban por mí, era el jefe del Clan debía ser duro. Así que solo pase a su lado como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Han pasado dos meses desde que realicé el conjuro para modificar memorias y quitar recuerdos, desde ese día había cambiado mi vida. Siempre por alguna extraña razón me topaba con Sakura en los pasillos, cafería, salones e inclusive en las clases, era una tortura verla con Eriol se veía tan feliz, tan contenta que a veces dudaba que lo nuestro hubiera sido real. Todos los días subía a la azotea de la escuela podía ver todo desde aquí.

En el auditorio veía a mis primos realizando sus acrobacias gimnastas, a ellos no les afecto o no quise que les afectara, por alguna razón necesitaba que alguien me recordara que Sakura había sido real en mi vida. En el campo los futbolistas practicaban nuevas jugadas, pero mi mirada estaba puesta en una parte específica donde estaban las porristas, había arreglado que todas recordaran que Sakura era una de las mejores, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho ella lo hubiera conseguido ya que era sorprendente. Y así era mis días a las cuatro subía a observar hasta las seis de la tarde, Toya corría a buscar a Kahlo y se iban a ver a Toyien, creo que mi hermana había salido beneficiada ya que el incidente con Toya había desaparecido; mis primos salían corriendo como siempre, los populares se juntaban sin Toya eso era lo más divertido, no sabían que hacer y luego llegaba el momento donde todos los días volvía a la realidad, Eriol esperaba a Sakura en el campo y siempre salían tomados de la mano, besándose, riendo, eran la pareja perfecta.

Ya en el estacionamiento pasaba el momento por el que siempre me quedaba al abrir mi carro Sakura me miraba y yo a ella. Pero mi cara era la culpable de que volteara a otro lado, cuando salía de me encontraba a una u otra chica que me coqueteaba la invitaba a subir la llevaba a algún parque nos besábamos luego me subía a mi carro y me iba a mi casa.

Y ahí venían las palabras de Leran Li "_Recuerda Shaoran eres un Li, los jefes del Clan Li no tienen cabida para los sentimientos a menos que quieras sufrir lo que ahora estas sintiendo. Entiende que tu jamás serás una persona normal"_

**Aquí está otro capítulo… espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones. **

**Intentaré subir capítulos más seguido **

_**Sivonney Griffin**_


	16. Chapter 16

ACLARACION: Sakura Card Captors y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi autoria.

CAPITULO DIECISEIS

SAKURA

Me despierto… nuevamente con ese sueño. Shaoran Li, por decima vez soñé con Shaoran Li; No lo entiendo, como puedo soñar con alguien que nisiquiera es mi amigo o mi conocido.

Coloco mi celular en las bocinas para escuchar la canción "Wake me up" de Avicii, no se si antes lo he dicho pero amo a este DJ es uno de los mejores…

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know_ _I was lost…_

Y es mientras me lavo mis dientes cuando al escuchar estas palabras me miro en el espejo… yo siento que estoy perdida, quiero que me despierten porque desde hace dos meses siento que estoy viviendo una vida que no me corresponde a mi. Al terminar la canción toca Toya a mi puerta, seguramente Eriol ha llegado, y como lo pude adivinar ahí esta sentado en la sala junto con los demás; esta mal lo que hago, y eso me pone mal, observo a Eriol es perfecto en todos los sentidos, es el sueño de toda chica pero no me siento completa a su lado.

Desde hace dos meses siento que mi vida no es la que yo debería tener, a veces me da miedo convertirme en una persona superficial como lo son las demás en el grupo de porristas… por eso a veces me distraigo y me alejo de todos… y ahí lo miro a el…

Shaoran Li… se que es un chico rebelde y siempre esta enojado o con su ceño fruncido, pero hay algo en él, cada vez que lo veo siento como si ya lo conociera, siento esas cosquillas en el estomago, me siento feliz… y aunque me cueste evitarlo siento muchas mas cosas por Li que por Eriol. Mientras vamos en el caro, Eriol toma mi mano y la besa.

-Estas bien amor, te noto muy pensativa y rara- juro por todos los Dioses que es una adoracion de hombre pero por mas que lo intento no logro enamorarme de el como siento que lo estuve antes.

-No tengo nada, solo que no pase una buena noche eso es todo- lo miro mientras por dentro me duele decirle mentiras, aun no se como fue que decidi darle una oportunidad.

Lo que queda del camino escucho que sobre los futuros partidos que tienen, hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento, como todos los días me bajo y finjo tener que ir a la biblioteca, se que esta mal pero solo ahí puedo verlo… justo en la ventana del fondo la vista hacia un árbol grande siempre atrae mi atención y es porque todos los días veo a Shaoran Li trepar el árbol y recostarse en una rama; algunas veces lee libros y otras mira una foto, lo se gracias al zoom de la cámara de Tomoyo ya que hace una semana se la pedi prestada lo único malo es que no conseguí ver quien esta en esa foto. Y como todos los días finjo a leer 20 min antes de que la campana suene y me vaya a clases, los días de literatura puedo observarlo con mayor detalle, sus rasgos, sus ojos tristes y apagados pero aun asi me parecen hermosos, ese ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando una sonrisa de lado que me hace suspirar. Con forme pasa la jornada escolar me lo encuentro en los pasillos, la cafetería, en las aulas pero no tengo el valor nisiquiera para un "hey hola , vamos juntos a literatura" o "hola que tal soy la chica que hace a su novio llegar 20 min antes para verte"…

Creo que cada vez hago peor las cosas pero Shaoran despierta en mi algo que no se explicar, inclusive a la hora de salida como lo es ahorita lo miro subirse a su carro, pero antes me mira pero nunca puedo sostenérsela asi que aparto mi vista para luego ver subir a alguna chica a su carro, entonces ahí mi corazón se hace chiquito…

Y asi pasan los días… mientras yo observo Li…

El dia de hoy se llevara a cabo una demostración deportiva, todos debemos participar en algún deporte que no sea el nuestro, por alguna extraña razón decidí tomar gimnasia aunque se de antemano que Meilin Li es una personita muy especial. Y lo puedo comprobar por la bienvenida tan alusiva que nos da, los Li son una familia muy amable o al menos conmigo siempre lo han sido, pero no tengo idea porque hoy todos los Li quisieron estar en la clase muestra y cuando digo todos los Li me refiero a todos incluyendo a Shaoran Li.

-Muy bien chicos a continuación asignare a un integrante de gimnasia para que los supervise y realicen las actividades que pondremos junto a ustedes. También es por seguridad asi que deben hacerle caso a su tutor- Meilin es una gran líder, esta un poco friki pero creo que esa es la escencia de Meilin Li

Observo como empieza crear trios y cuartetos, al final quedo yo sin grupo entonces es ahí donde casi muero…

-Tu iras con Shaoran ya que eres la que sobra- me dice esto mientras me guiña el ojo- animo Kinomotina tu puedes ya sabes como tratar a Shaoran

Al escuchar las palabras Kinomotina una serie de imágenes vienen a mi mente por lo que me mareo un poco, pero antes de caer siento como unos brazos me detienen para no caer de sentón. Pero al alzar la vista siento como mi cuerpo se petrifica y empiezo a sudar frio, pues mi amor platónico Shaoran Li me esta deteniendo, puedo ver sus grandes ojos café por un momento siento que me pierdo en su mirada y entonces otro golpe de imágenes vienen a mi cabeza, pero ahora son imágenes de el y… yo.

Intento ponerme de pie mientras lo miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma y salgo corriendo del gimnacio rumbo a los vestidores, intento no mirar atrás, estoy tan confundida… como puedo tener esos recuerdos si el y yo apenas nos hablamos. Decido tomar mi maleta y salir de la escuela, camine y camine iba tan entrada en mis pensamientos que no vi el semáforo marcando rojo para los peatones.

Justo cuando escuche el sonido del claxon y mire el carro de frente, sentí como una mano me jalaba mientras en mi mente una voz decir mi nombre… yo sabia de quien era esa voz y una vez más después del susto mas grande de mi vida abri los ojos y lo vi debajo de mi. Podía sentir como me abrazaba con fuerza como sino quisiera soltarme nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras poco a poco nos levantábamos…

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- fue lo único que mi brillante mente atino a decir, solo pude ver como Li soltaba una carcajada

-Te a cabo de salvar de ser atropellada por un camión y lo primero que me dices es "que bonitos ojos tengo", vaya Kinomoto eres una chica con muchas sorpresas… pero bueno ¿estas bien?

Que debía responder a esa pregunta, quizás un "estaría mejor si me besaras" o talvez "si estoy bien solo que ser salvada por tu amor platónico es como un sueño echo realidad"…

-Si, yo estoy bien… te agradezco pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Saliste corriendo del gimnasio y bueno yo… solo quería saber si estabas bien asi que te segui y… vi que te iban atropellar. Sabes solo debias decir que no querias que fuera tu tutor en las actividades que puso Mei- al decir esto escuche como su voz sonaba un poco triste

-No, no fue eso solo que…- mi mente debatia si decirle o no

\- ¿Te paso algo más? ¿Tienes algún problema?- si alguna vez me dijeran que mirada es la que mas amo diría que la de Li en este momento, jamas había visto a alguien mirarme de esa manera, estaba segura que podía perderme en sus ojos todo el día.

-No, no es eso, al contrario… yo… últimamente me he estado sintiendo rara, como si no perteneciera a la realidad que vivo y aunque suene raro he tenido sueños con alguien- ahí me quede callada

-¿Con quien has estado soñando que no te deja vivir en paz?- lo dijo con un tono enojado y curioso, asi que tome aire y le conteste

-Contigo…- vi como sus ojos se abrieron- yo he tenido sueños contigo, y hace un momento que tu prima me llamo Kinomotina esa palabra me hizo recordar muchas cosas que no se si son reales y luego tu me ayudaste y vi tus ojos y… paso lo mismo, imágenes inundaron mi mente pero esta vez de nosotros. ¿Li tu y yo fuimos amigos en algún momento?

Quería respuestas, pues tenia demasiadas dudas, pero solo lo vi disculparse he irse de donde estábamos, mire como se iba mientras por dentro me maldecia por haberle contado de buenas a primeras lo que me pasa. Asi que me fui a mi casa, entre a mi habitación y me quede dormida, hasta que mire por la ventana y vi que era de noche, mire mi celular y tenia llamadas perdidas de Eriol, Toya, Tomoyo y un numero desconocido, asi que decidi marcar…

-Hola hablas al teléfono de Shaoran Li deja tu mensaje después del "Pi" (sonido del teléfono)

Al oir estas palabras colgué de inmediato, cómo era que tenia mi numero telefónico; mi corazón no cabia de alegría… pero debía pedirle disculpas y hablar con el, talvez pordiamos ser amigos. Asi que termine de hacer tarea, baje por algo de cenar y me dormi….

Al abrir mis ojos puedo ver una sombra en mi ventana, es una persona la que me mira mientras duermo pero cuando quiero ver de quien se trata desaparece, veo la hora y son las 6:00 a.m. lo cual significa que me desperté media hora mas temprano, pero decido ocuparla y me dispongo a arreglarme, para luego hacer el desayuno e irme antes de que llegue Eriol a mi casa, esta vez quiero caminar, pensar…. Hasta que un claxon me pita mientras se para junto a mi

-Hey Sakura, ¿no quieres un aventon?- miro a Meilin que viene con Kouga- perfecto, tu silencio me tranquiliza, sube.

No tardo mucho para subir al carro con ellos y platicar de lo sucedido ayer, aunque yo le cuento a Meilin lo que me pasa por alguna razón ella no parece sorprendida y me inspira una confianza como si fueramos buenas amigas. Al llegar a la escuela veo el auto de Li

-El siempre esta en el árbol que..

-El árbol que esta detrás de la biblioteca- noto como me mira sorprendida- bueno digamos que a veces cuando voy a la biblioteca veo a Li acostado. Se que es una revelación muy comprometedora, pero Mei me abraza como si me extrañara desde hace mucho.

\- Espero que pronto todo salga a la luz- no entiendo porque dice eso pero no quiero perder el tiempo y voy en busca de Li, ideo miles de formas de pedir disculpas hasta que lo veo, subido en el árbol. No se como despertarlo sin que se caiga o se moleste, pero me armo de valor y justo cuando le voy a llamar una pequeña hoja cae de sus manos.

Miro como cae al suelo mientras, me agacho a recogerla. Cuando la tengo en mis manos le doy la vuelta y casi mi corazón se detiene cuando veo que es una foto de nosotros, Shaoran esta detrás de mi mientras me abraza por la cintura, ambos reimos y al ver la ropa que llevo puesta en la imagen la reconozco ya que es parte de mi guardarropa. Por un momento no se que hacer, asi que salgo corriendo al baño pero me vuelvo a topar con Mei y Kouga, al verme en ese estado se sientan conmigo.

Mi mente no sabia como es que Li y yo tenemos una foto juntos y así, se la muestro a Meilin pero nuevamente no parece sorpendida mas bien, me mira con preocupación.

-Escucha Sakura, tarde o temprano tenias que saber, yo le dije a Shaoran que hay algo en ti que me da la idea de que en ti no surgiría efecto permanente y…- se queda callada por que Kouga le interrumpe diciendo que no le corresponde a ella decirme

-¿Decirme que Kouga?... por favor contéstame- le digo cada vez mas confundida

-Mira Sakura esto es algo entre Shao y tu, el es el indicado para decirte todo- dice Kouga mientras me toca el hombro.

Cuando suena la campana veo como todos van a clase asi que hago lo mismo, para mi mala suerte se que debo ver a Li en Literatura.

Al entrar al salón noto como Shaoran esta como loco buscando algo, mientras le decía algo a Yamazaki, al pasar junto de el me mira sorprendido intenta decirme "hola" pero no puedo mas y unas lagrimas salen de mis mejillas mientras le extiendo la mano para entregarle la foto. El la toma y al verla intenta decir algo pero es interrumpido por el director quien habla por un largo tiempo.

Tomoyo me mira preocupada per agradezco que no pregunte nada, hasta que Yamazaki me hace llegar un papel que decía:

"Tenemos que hablar, te veo a las 12 de la noche en la ventana de tu casa. SL."

Leo el papel y luego miro hacia donde esta Li, y solo asiento con mi cabeza. Al salir del salón Eriol me esta esperando afuera con una paleta, mientras me recibe con un beso al cual no correspondo pero aun asi el me abraza… durante todo el dia no veo a Shaoran ni a nadie de sus primos. Al terminar la jornada voy a mi casa, me doy un baño y hago todas mis tareas, Eriol me llama pero por tercera vez deje que sonara sin contestar.

Miro mi reloj y son las 10:30, me pongo mi pijama y me meto a la cama no sin antes poner la alarma 11:55 para estar lista. Pero no es necesario ya que escucho como algo golpea el vidrio, al abrir la ventana veo que es Shaoran…

-Escucha Sakura, vengo a decirte toda la verdad, pero si después de escucharme decides no volverme a hablar o ver yo lo acepto.- siento como mi pansita hace un hoyo en su interior y unas ganas enormes de llorar vienen a mi

-Solo quiero la verdad Shaoran…. La verdad…

_**Sivonney Griffin**_


	17. Chapter 17

ACLARACION: Sakura Card Captors y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

CAPITULO DIECISIETE

SHAORAN

_"Quiero la verdad Shaoran, solo la verdad"_

Las palabras de Sakura sonaban en mi mente… no sabía qué hacer, la tenía frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su voz suplicante me indicaba que estaba confundida…

"_No puedo decirte la verdad"_ … esas palabras las repetía en mi mente

\- ¿Por qué dices que no puedes decirme la verdad? - mire a Sakura con los ojos abiertos… como era que ella decía eso.

-De donde sacaste eso de que no te puedo decir la verdad- lo dije en tono de burla para hacerla creer que ella estaba mal

-Lo escuche en mi mente, como puedes hacer eso hablarles a las personas mentalmente- Sakura me miraba dudosamente, mientras tomaba mi mano

Wei me la había dicho antes, solo con la persona que está destinada para podría tener este tipo de conexión, por eso Sakura estaba empezando a recordar, por eso me dijo que estaba viviendo en una realidad que no era la suya… ella y yo… solté su mano y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda mientras caminaba a la ventana. Me lleve las manos al cabello mientras las pasaba entre el.

Había dejado a Sakura a mi Sakura pensando que así estaría segura, que la estaba protegiendo, pero ahora me había dado cuenta que fui un cobarde al no luchar por ella, la amaba ella era mi luz. No sabía cómo explicarle todo, tenía miedo de perderla por mis actos. Sentí como ella me ponía su mano en mi hombro…

-Shaoran, explícame que pasa… estoy tan confundida… yo no sé qué es todo esto porque sueño contigo, las imágenes de nosotros juntos en mi cabeza, la foto de nosotros. ¿acaso fuimos novios antes y sufrí amnesia?, es que yo cada vez que te veo siento cosas, cada vez…

No pude resistir más así que la bese, fue un beso apasionado, pero con amor, todo el amor que no le había podido dar en este tiempo… mientras la besaba le acariciaba el cabello y la abrazaba hacia mí, al principio pensé que no respondería o talvez me golpearía, pero fue todo lo contrario ella me devolvía mi beso con la misma intensidad. Termine el beso para poner nuestras frentes juntas, tenía que decirle toda la verdad, y aunque en un principio yo había llegado con la intención de inventarle una historia para que estuviera alejada de mí, todo eso había cambiado. Así que la tome de la mano y le pedí que se sentara.

-Escucha Sakura yo…- pero fui interrumpido por ella

-Shaoran, mi Shaoran… lo recordé todo, tu y yo estamos juntos, somos novios, yo soy parte de las gimnastas no de las porristas, todas las mañanas salimos a correr y entrenar con Wei, tuve celos de tu hermana cuando la conocí y… te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón- si mirada se entristeció y su voz sonaba apagada- ¿Por qué me borraste la mente?, ¿Por qué me alejaste de ti y dejaste que estuviera con Eriol todo este tiempo?

-Sakura yo…

-No, Li nada de yo, sabes cómo me sentía todos los días al despertarme y sentir que estaba viviendo una vida que no era mía. Sabes cómo sentía cuando te veía irte con una mujer diferente todos los días de escuela. Me partía el corazón… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, acaso… ¿acaso no soy sufriente para ti o estas con alguien más?

-No, no para nada Sakura… yo…- estaba desesperado, pero debía calmarme, era normal que tuviera esas dudas, pero debía recuperar al amor de mi vida, así que seque mis lágrimas y le bobi a dar un beso procure que fuera tierno, la amaba y tenía que sentirlo y saberlo.

-Shaoran te amo… no quiero estar lejos de ti, pero si ya no deseas estar a mi lado yo te daré tu libertad- me levante de la cama donde estaba sentado para ponerme justo delante de ella, me hinque y la tome de sus manos mientras la miraba fijamente

-Sakura, yo también te amo eres el amor de mi vida. Escucha si te borre la memoria fue porque, sufrimos un ataque en la mansión, el maldito que asesino a mi padre se presentó en mi casa para causar estragos y amenazarme… contigo- mire como su mirada fue de sorpresa y miedo- amenazó con hacerte daño y eso me aterro, el pensar que algo te podía pasar por mi culpa, en vez de pelear por ti y protegerte, pensé que lo mejor era alejarte de mí y borrarte todos tus recuerdos. Fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, los primeros días fueron duros para mi estaba muerto en vida, hervía de celos cuando te veía con el imbécil de Hiragizawa me destrozaba ver cómo te besaba y te abrazaba sabiendo que eras mía, pero no quería perderte, yo daría mi vida por protegerte Sakura, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida si yo te perdiera o algo te llegara a ocurrir creme que me iría atrás de ti. Sé que actué como un cobarde, pero pensé que era lo mejor… discúlpame amor por favor

\- ¿Me dijiste amor? sabes cómo me alegra que me digas amor

Vaya la mente de una mujer es un mar incierto, esperaba otra respuesta, pero estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo tomar lo que había dicho

-Shaoran, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar a tu lado… entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero todo va a estar bien si estamos juntos, si peleamos unidos… Te amo más que a mi vida sé que antes nunca te lo dije, pero de verdad te amo y esto que siento por ti es más fuerte que cualquier hechizo que hagas

Al escuchar estas palabras la besé, le di todos los besos que no le había dado durante tanto tiempo, nos acostamos en su cama mientras seguíamos besándonos, nos reímos sabíamos que nunca íbamos a poder estar separados, nos abrazamos y miramos el techo lleno de estrellas fosforescentes que tenía pegadas.

\- ¿y ahora que va a pasar Shaoran?, les vas a devolver la memoria a todos, ¿Qué pasara con mi hermano y tu hermana? Su relación está lleno genial, pero si regresas las cosas como estaban ellos estarán separados…

-no te preocupes, el hechizo es permanente. Por eso decidí decirte la verdad, el hechizo que hice es uno de los más poderosos, si lo haces ya no hay marcha atrás es quitar la memoria de por vida, pero tú me recordaste y eso Sakura nadie lo hace solo personas con magia como nosotros….

\- ¿magia?...

-Si Sakura soy un hechicero, y ahora el jefe del clan más poderoso de Asia…- era una revelación muy fuerte para ella lo sabía, pero no quería tener más secretos con ella así que le mostré uno que otro de hechizo.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, y aunque fue duro saber que su novio era un mago, la serie de preguntas y dudas que me hizo nos llevó toda la noche hasta que el sueño nos venció, la tenía entre mis brazos, me sentía feliz de estar así. Y después de un largo tiempo sin dormir concilie el sueño…

Dormimos abrazados hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió…

-Sakura que diablos estás haciendo con este imbécil….

**¡Hola que tal! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios sobre cómo ven la historia, les agradezco a los seguidores de esta trama y a los que leen mi fic y no se animan a dejar un comen, les pido que se den la oportunidad de expresar su opinión.**

_**Sivonney Griffin**_


	18. Chapter 18

ACLARACION: Sakura Card Captors y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

SAKURA

\- Sakura que diablos estás haciendo con este imbécil….

Al escuchar esta voz, abrí mis ojos de manera automática. Sabia que tenia que afrontar la realidad, pero nunca me imagine que fuera tan pronto.

Vi a Shaoran, esbozar una sonrisa de burla mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, lo mire y alzó las manos diciendo me rindo; volvi a ver a la persona que estaba parada frente a nosotros.

-¡Responde Sakura! Que haces con este playboy… oh! Por Dios espero que no haya pasado lo que estoy pensando, porque yo…- giro a ver a Shaoran mientras controlaba su enojo por no írsele encima- yo.. te mato, que te crees que Sakura será una mas en tu lista… pues no.

-Sakura es la persona que amo- mi corazón dio un brinco, y mire a Shaoran sorprendida pero sintiéndome la chica mas afortunada por tener de novio a alguien asi- así como lo oyes, la amo… y no me atrevería a faltarle al respeto a ella ni a esta casa, asi que ahorrate los malos pensamientos.

Cuando Shaoran se levanto y se disponía a seguir discutiendo, decidí intervenir. No solo porque se haría mas grande sino porque ambas eran personas muy importantes para mi.

-¡Tomoyo, basta!, lo que dijo Shaoran es cierto- grite mientras ella me veía con cara de horror- además yo también lo amo a el…

La cara de mi amiga no podía ser descrita, se quedo parada y con voz firme me pidió hablar a solas, situación que molesto a Shaoran pero le pedi que se fuera, no sin antes darme un beso y decirme que me llamaría mas tarde. Después de que lo despedi por la ventana, me prepare para escuchar el sermón mas grande que una amiga le pudiera dar a otra.

-Sakura Kinomoto… que rayos estas haciendo, tu con ese tipejo… -tomo mi mano, me sentó en una silla y parándose frente a mi me miro fijamente- Sakura tienes un novio perfecto que daría todo por ti, es amable, atento, deportista, romántico. Por Dios Sak, estas conciente de que Shaoran Li es un playboy con convinacion de niño malo, sin mencionar que es un hermitaño, no le habla a nadie solo a sus primos… vas a cambiar eso que tienes con Eriol por Li.

-Escucha Tomoyo.. estoy enamorada de Li, tu no lo entenderías pero con el tengo una historia… tengo algo mágico… no lo entenderías Tomy. Te pido como la hermana que eres para mi que me apoyes…

Sabia que antes mi relación con Tomoyo había terminado y creo que el destino no nos quería juntas. Mire como ella me daba la espalda mientras me daba un lapso de tiempo para que dejara a Li o le diría a Eriol o Toya. Tomy salio de mi cuarto, yo me di un baño rápido, me arregle y espere a que Eriol pasara por mi. Debía hacer lo correcto y terminarlo, pero para mi mala suerte me entere que tendrían practica matutina, asi que tuve que ir sola a la escuela… oh al menos eso creía.

Justamente cuando di vuelta por el parque pingüino lo vi… su cabello alborotado como siempre, su mirada seria, con esos ojos que me encantan y su cuerpo de atleta. Ahí estaba mi Shaoran recargado en un árbol despreocupadamente, cuando me vio me dio la sonrisa mas linda que he visto en mi vida, corri hacia el y nos dimos unos cuantos besos mientras el me preguntaba qué había pasado con Tomoyo, mientras caminábamos rumbo a la escuela le dije que hablaría con Eriol, aunque al principio vi como sus celos lo invadían antes de llegar a la entrada principal, de la nada y sin esperarlo, lo jale fuertemente y le di un beso con pasión. No sabia de donde había sacado ese ímpetu, pero al parecer a Shaoran le gustaba ya que mientras nos besábamos podía sentir su sonrisa.

Entramos por separado, fui directamente a las canchas y vi como los jugadores iban al vestidor, corrí para alcanzar a Eriol y le pedi que hablaramos un momento, sentí la cara de Eriol muy cerca de mi, asi que movi mi cabeza y el deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

-Vas a dejarme ¿verdad, Sakura?

No sabia como responder a eso, yo quería a Eriol lo conocía desde muy pequeña era como un hermano para mi pero eso no quería decir que lo amara.

-Lo siento… yo se que eres una gran persona, eres un excelente novio… cualquier mujer seria muy feliz contigo, y mereces que te quieran- Eriol me miraba fijamente- yo no te puedo dar eso, estoy enamorada de otra persona de verdad, lo siento pero no puedo seguir.

Después de decirle eso me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar pero el me tomo del brazo, al principio fue suave pero luego su agarre se intensifico…

-Eriol me estas haciendo daño- esvoce con una voz quebrada jamas lo había visto asi.

"_Dile que te suelte o no respondo Sakura" _escuche la voz de Shaoran dentro de mi cabeza, sabia que estaba observando desde algún lado y no quería que Eriol saliera lastimado.

-"_Tranquilo amor… yo puedo con esto"_

_-Sakura le doy diez segundos para que te suelte el brazo"_

-Eriol no hagas esto más difícil porfavor suéltame, me estas haciendo daño

-Solo dime quien es Sakura, de quién estas enamorada…

-Para que te lo digo, por favor ya- poco a poco su mano me fue soltando mientras escuchava nuevamente la voz de Li dicendome que estaba cerca.

Después de soltarme, Eriol me pidió una disculpa y se fue caminando a los vestidores, yo tome un rumbo diferente y le dije a Shaoran que nos viéramos detrás de las gradas. Al llegar Shaoran parecía un león enjaulado, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron camino rápidamente hacia mi y me miro el brazo

-¿estas bien?, ¿te lastimo?- alzó mi blusa mientras ambos vimos el moretón que tenia debido al agarre brusco de Eriol

-Voy a poner en su lugar a ese estúpido- justo cuando se disponía a ir, tome a Shaoran de la mano y lo jale hacia mi.

-No quiero que pelees con nadie, estamos juntos denuevo o bueno aun no me pides que volvamos a ser novios- dije en tono triste mientras ponía cara de niña regañada, lo cual sirvió a que Shaoran se riera un poco.

Sentí como me caragaba y me daba un beso, cuando me bajo me dio la mano y caminamos rumbo a los salones nos tocaba literatura una clase que compartíamos, pero antes nos pusimos deacuerdo para dar a conocer lo nuestro. Cuando entramos a la clase vi a Tomoyo sentada en otro lugar, quise saludarla pero ella me dejo en claro que no me volveria a hablar después de lo que le hice Eriol… asi que me sente junto a Shaoran, la clase paso muy rápido y Shaoran me hacia comentario mentales de vez en cuando.

A la hora del desayuno, Shaoran me había citado con en los jardines traseros, no sabia para que era todo eso así que me apresuré para poder llegar a verlo. Cuando iba llegando pude observar a todos los Li, mirándome con una gran sonrisa, Meilin fue la primera en darme un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me quiebra, seguida de todas sus primas. Me daba tanto gusto estar con ellas de nuevo, pero no veía a Shaoran, cuando terminaron de darme la bienvenida y llorar como si tuviéramos tiempo sin vernos, les pregunte donde estaba Shaoran.

-Eso es una excelente pregunta- escuche una voz muy familiar…. Era Yamasaki quie estaba parado arriba de una mesa que había ahí.

-Disculpe usted es Sakura Kinomoto- fue el turno de Ariel para hablar mientras me daba una rosa, mientras Hoyo y Dario me sentaban en una silla…

No sabia que estaba pasando pero todas las Li estaban emocionadas y susurraban cosas, inclusive Meilin sacaba su celular para grabar lo que estaba pasando. De la nada vi como miles de flores de cerezo empezaban a caer y vi a Shaoran subir a la mesa que estaba frente a mi y sus primos pararse unos detrás y debajo de el.

-Sabes Sakura… hay algo que debo decirte-depues de decir esto Shaoran comenzó a cantar mientras Mike subia junto a el

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

Mientras Shaoran y Mike cantaban esta canción no podía apartar la mirada de el, lo amaba tanto iria al fin del mundo con tal de seguirlo y estar con el… cuando la canción termino todas la chicas aplaudimos y gritamos como fans a su grupo favorito… entoces vino lo mejor del numero. Li bajo de la mesa parándose frente.

-Sakura, eres el amor de mi vida…y te amo con toda mi alma. ¿te gustaría ser mi novia de nuevo?- no conteste y lo besé.

-creo que eso es un si- deje de besarlo solo para contestarle que si, en cualquier idioma que fuera siempre diría que si… toda la familia estaba celebrando con nosotros, bueno solo faltaba mitzuki pero con ella hablaría mas tarde.

_**Un mes mas tarde…**_

SHAORAN

Había pasado un mes, un mes desde que Sakura y yo estábamos juntos, a la semana de haberle pedido que regresaramos no pudimos ocultar lo nuestro y lo hicimos publico, me sentía el hombre mas afortunado en el mundo, iba a dejar a Sakura a cada clase, le demostraba cuanto la amaba cada vez que podia, incluso me había unido al equipo de futbol, solo para verla mas tiempo. En un principio Hiragizawua intento hacerme quedar en ridículo de todas las maneras posibles pero nunca lo logró, en poco tiempo me volví uno de los lideres del equipo y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar mi relación con Toya se había fortalecido, aun no aceptaba que estuviera con Sakura pero ya habría oportunidad para explicarle y pedir su aprobación, aunque pensándolo bien el no lo hizo con mi hermana…

-¿Amor estas bien?- oi la voz de mi Sakura

-Si cielo, solo que estaba pensando en todas las cosas que hemos pasado. Mira ya casi hacemos un mes que regresamos y seis meses de estar juntos, ya casi es navidad

Le di un beso a Sakura en los labios y la abrace para recostarnos mejor en el asiento del autobús, ya que íbamos para el torneo navideño escolar.

Despues de llegar al hotel y estar instalados, nos dieron la tarde libre asi que le dije a Sakura que saliéramos a un lago que estaba cerca del hotel, llevaba una semana actuando de manera rara y muy en el fondo tenia miedo, que tal si ahora ella ya no me quería o ya me había dejado de querer… entonces recordé lo que paso hace un mes…

Después de haber regresado en la noche fui por ella a su casa y la lleve a nunca jamas después de estar juntos un rato, caminamos por el bosque hasta que encontramos una cabaña, para que Sakura no tuviera miedo realice un echizo y miles de petalos de luz empezaron a caer, una vez dentro encendí la chimenea cuando todo estaba iluminado pudimos notar que la cabaña estaba en amueblada y en buen estado.

Me acerque a la mesa y había una nota de Meilin…

_Espero que tengas una noche romántica_

_Meilin_

_Pd: quiero ser la madrina de tu primer hijo_

Solte una risa, lo que hizo que Sakura se acercara y viera la nota…

Mire a Sakura mientras le acarciaba el cabello y la mejilla… ella se acerco y me beso, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que fuimos a parar a la alfonbra acolchonada que estaba frente a la chimenea… sabia a donde iba esto asi que decidi parar, no quería que Sakura pensara que la estaba presionando asi que me separe de ella, la mire fijamente y note en sus ojos esa pasión y deseo que yo también sentía.

-Shaoran…-dijo con voz inocente- quiero que me hagas el amor… quiero y deseo mas que nada que seas el primer y ultimo hombre en mi vida. Te amo y quiero que sientas ese amor de todas las maneras posibles, confio en ti y se que me vas a cuidar

Despues de oir esas palabras le jure por mi vida que la amaba mas que a mi mismo y que esto iba a ser para siempre, le dije que si lo hacíamos ella seria mia para toda vida lo cual hizo encenderme mas al escuchar que ella decía que si mientras me besaba la oreja. Le hice el amor a Sakura toda la noche… ese dia fue el mas feliz de mi vida cuando la vi dormir a mi lado después de hacerla mia y saber que asi seria el resto de mi vida, pero ahora me sentía inseguro pues estaba rara y no sabia que estaba pasando

Al llegar al lago nos sentamos bajo un árbol mientras veíamos un hermoso atardecer, traje a Sakura hacia mi mientras le acariciaba el cabello, la sentía tensa hasta que ella rompió el silencio…

-Shaoran, recuerdas lo que paso hace un mes que regresamos… tengo que decirte algo sobre eso…- al escuchar la voz miedosa de Sakura la gire para verla a los ojos.

-Sakura, claro que me acuerdo. Tu sabes que fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, a caso tu… bueno tu ¿ya te arrepetiste?

-No Shaoran Te amo, y para mi también fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, soy tuya y siempre lo sere lo necesito decirte algo- note como Sakura empezaba a llorar- lo siento mucho Shaoran

No sabia que pensar Sakura lloraba y me abrazaba, la separe para limpiarle sus lagrimas y darle un beso. Despues ella saco un sobre blanco, lo abrió y saco de el una hoja para después enseñármela, la leí y cuando llegue a la parte inferior, abrí mis ojos y volví a mirar a Sakura…

-Shaoran… estoy embarazada….

**Hey que tal :D. espero que estén muy bien, quisiera agradecer a todos los que han dejado comentarios, le prometo que ya el próximo capitulo les agradeceré de manera individual a cada uno por su apoyo, es que he tenido una semana muy atareada con el fin de clases que puff!... el lunes es mi cumpleaños si como lo oyen lunes 21 de diciembre por lo que no creo escribir hasta después del 24 de diciembre.**

**Espero que se la pasen muy bien esta navidad, januca o lo que celebren, gracias por leer mi historia, seguirla, darle favoritos, mandarme MP para saber que pasara, en fin gracias por ser parte de esto… espero que cada capitulo que subo sea un momento en que pasen un buen rato leyendo que pasa en esta historia y se olviden de los problemas, exámenes, tareas, etc. **

**Un abrazo psicológico y feliz navidad… :) les desea **_**Sivonney**_


	19. Chapter 19

ACLARACION: Sakura Card Captors y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

SHAORAN

Shaoran estoy embarazada…

Estoy embarazada…

EMBARAZADA…

Un bebé… un bebé de Sakura y mio…

-Yo no… no…- las labras no salían de mi boca.

Mire a Sakura que estaba frente a mi con una mirada que no podia decifrar, tarde demasiado para procesar la información, pero cuando volvi a buscar a Sakura ella ya no estaba. Busque por todos lados y vi como ella iba en una lancha remando lo mas rápido que podia.

No podia permitir eso, ella estaba… (y nuevamente ese pensamiento volvió a mi mente lo que hizo que me quedara pasmado por 10 segundos) estaba EMBARAZADA… Dios iba a ser papá… si, iba a ser papá… asi que sin pensarlo me bote al agua para alcanzar a Sakura quien me llevaba una gran ventaja. Conforme iba nadando le gritaba que se detuviera.

-Sakura por favor detente….

-¡Para que!... todo esta muy claro Li!... no nos quieres, asi que no te preocupes no te vamos a estorbar en tu vida

-Amor por favor para el bote escúchame… me tomaste por sorpresa

Si… parecía una escena de comedia romántica, la gente que pasaba por ahí poco a poco se empezó a ver la comica escena del novio que persigue a la novia para que lo perdone…

-Sakura… amor para porfavor… debemos hablar…

-Te dije que no, no te queremos cerca- ya me estaba cansando no era fácil nadar y gritar al mismo tiempo…

-LOS AMO… LOS AMO A LOS DOS O A LAS DOS… TE AMO SAKURA Y ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE VOY A SER PAPÁ

Sabia que mis pulmones no saban para más, asi que me quede flotando con la vista para arriba, no me esperaba una noticia de esa magnitud… pero amaba a Sakura y nunca la iba a dejar sola. Tome aire y me decidi a seguir detrás de ella pero sentí como mi cabeza choco de manera estrepitoza con algo, cuando alce mi vista vi a Sakura, esos ojos que me traían loco me miraban con ternura…

-Sakura, mi amor no te empines demasiado te puedes caer y nuestro bebé, al bebé le puede pasar algo- estaba preocupado y ya me sentía todo un hombre cuidando a su familia

-¿De verdad nos amas?

-Claro que los o las amo, amor perdón esque fue una gran noticia para mi. No quiero que pienses que no los quiero porfavor…- una vez que estuve arriba del bote tome a Sakura de las manos y la bese- porfavor como puedes pensar que no quería ser el papá de ese bebé… Los amo…

De la nada escuche como la gente que nos veía empezó a apludir lo cual hizo que ambos nos sonrojaramos, pero no me coibieron para que pudiera gritar a todo lo daba que iba a ser papá…

Una vez que llegamos al hotel me meti a bañar, mientras Sakura esperaba en su habitación, cuando Sali me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, quería estar cerca de ella no lo podia creer, sabia que eramos muy jóvenes pero íbamos a salir adelante por la familia que queríamos tener… estaba fantaseando con mi futuro al lado de Sakura cuando mi celular empezó a sonar…

No conocía el numero pero provenia de China de eso estaba seguro…

-hola, habla Li

-Shaoran soy Leran tu madre, necesitamos hablar… el clan de africa del norte fue atacado de manera brutal, ese maldito esta creando un ejercito y va por las cabezas de los jefes mas importantes… llegaré a Japon en tres días se llevara a cabo una reunión mundial y nosotros la convocamos… asi que debes preparar todo

-Si señora, algo mas...- mi voz sono seca y fría

-No, salvo que eres muy joven para ser papá pero felicidades

Después de decir eso colgó, cómo rayos sabia que iba a ser papá… cerre mi cuarto y justo cuando iba saliendo sentí un puñetazo en mi cara y todo se puso negro….

Hola! Hey aquí otro capitulo, es corto pero espero que les haya gustado…

Feliz año! A todos los que siguen mis historias… y a esas lectoras y lectores que me han dejado comentarios les agradezco pues me animan a escribir una mejor historia gracias!

Gracias a:

67

Krio Zoe

Chii tski

Serenaortega

Wor-shiper

Elfenixenlasllamas

CarGian

Nachita Cortes

Por sus comentarios… ojala y sigan conmigo hasta el final…


	20. Chapter 20

ACLARACION: Sakura Card Captors y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

SHAORAN

Ese aroma…

Huele a…

¿alcohol?, si es alcohol pero…

Abrí mis ojos solo para ver a una Tomoyo furiosa y a mi prima Meilin tratando de detener a una asesina… pero que rayos pasó, miré a la izquierda y localicé a Sakura intentando estabilizarse.

-Sakura porqué lloras- fue lo que alcance a decir, pero no fueron ni dos segundos cuando unas manos me levantaron del suelo, y si era Toya, atrás de él el bueno para nada de Eriol, los Tsukishiro y la delicada asesina de Tomoyo

-Como diablos pudiste Li, sabes que Sakura esta muy chica para estar embarazada… confie en ti y mira… es mi hermana

-Pues creo que yo no te dije lo mismo la mia tuvo a Toyien ¿o si?- después de un momento de silencio, las risas de mis primos no se hicieron esperar… y poco a poco el agarre de toya se aflojó

-Déjennos solos

SAKURA

Salimos todos de la habitación, pero yo no podia con esta angustia…

-debi haberlo matado cuando pude, si tan solo Yukito no me hubiera cargado lo habría molido a golpes- la voz de Tomoyo era de furia, jamás imaginé que fuera tan buena golpeando y que reaccionaria así cuando le contara de mi embarazo

Esto era un martirio Shaoran y Toya hablando solos en el cuarto, esa no era una buena convinación, podría quedar viuda o mi hijo sin tio… Meilin se acerco lentamente para luego darme un fuerte abrazo y sin duda lo necesitaba, lo que no me esperaba era que los demás Li se unieran a la muestra de afecto.

-Bienvenidos a la familia- decían todos, cuando un golpe se escucho dentro de la habitación inmediatamente Koga abrió el cuarto y todos nos quedamos petrificados pues Toya y Shaoran entaban unidos en un abrazo

Después de esto podría estar tranquila ahora quedaba la parte más difícil que era la familia de Shaoran, yo soy de su nivel social y nisiquiera soy china… mire al cielo pidiendo poder pasar estas pruebas pero los brazos de Li en mi cintura hicieron regresar al emotivo momento…

-estamos juntos en esto- su sonrisa era tan grande que podría jurar que el estaba mas emotivo que yo- los tres… tu, yo y… pit

-¿Pit? Asi le quieres llamar a nuestro hijo

-es de cariño amor, después de que me lo dijiste mi corazón empezó a latir y hacia pit, pit, pit asi que lo tome como una señal para el bebé o la bebé…

No se que vendría para nosotros pero sin duda alguna Shaoran sería un gran papá. Lo tome de las manos y le di un tierno beso… era el comienzo de mi familia y podría jurar que todo sería felicidad.

Lo que no sabia era que duraría muy poco…


End file.
